El final de la Perla de Shikon
by GeishaPax
Summary: SE ENCUENTRAN! aparece Sango en una ceremonia y sus camaradas se quedan perplejos... en el Capitulo 13!
1. Lavado cerebral

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 1: Lavado cerebral**

Sabes Sango, me gustan este tipo de días, en donde no hay monstruos o aldeas que defender… -

A veces pienso lo mismo Kagome, solo que cada vez siento que se acerca el día en que tendremos que enfrentar a Naraku de una vez por todas… -

Si, es extenuante esta vida llena de ajetreos; cuando esto termine, me voy a ir de vacaciones a la playa para relajarme un rato, deberías conocer las playas de mi época, hay unas que están muy mal cuidadas y otras no, es muy distinto el ambiente a las de aquí –

Al parecer en la época antigua era uno de esos días tranquilos, donde cada quien puede hacer lo que sea con su tiempo libre, por así llamarlo. Kagome y Sango se encontraban en las aguas termales, relajándose después de un día de trabajo.

¿Y que planeas hacer cuando todo esto termine Sango? –

No lo he pensado, tal vez regrese a la aldea de los exterminadores y la vuelva a reconstruir… no se, algo se me tendrá que ocurrir –

-------------------------------------------------

¡Oigan, Kagome y Sango me advirtieron que no los dejará pasar¡Y tú Inuyasha, nunca creí que apoyarías a Miroku para expiar a las chicas mientras descansan! –

¿Qué insinúas Shippo¡Yo vine a detener a este libidinoso! –

Pequeño Shippo, esto va a ser por tu bien… - Miroku le tocó la nuca con un dedo y el pequeño zorrito calló inconsciente

¿Pero por que le haces eso! –

El niño todavía tiene una mente pura y no deseo que sea pervertida por mi culpa Inuyasha, además es nuestra oportunidad –

¿Nuestra oportunidad¿de qué? –

¡Vaya, vaya, que bonitos! –

Inuyasha y Miroku voltearon para corroborar que eran Kagome y Sango, para mala suerte de Miroku, Kagome venía preparada y estaban con batas de baño.

Yo te lo dije Kagome, los escuché… y ya sabes que con este Monje, uno no se puede fiar –

Inuyasha, nunca lo pensé de ti – Kagome volteo a ver a Shippo - ¡OH, por Dios¿Qué le hicieron? –

¡Yo no hice nada, yo venía a impedir que este maniático sexual les hiciera algo! –

Miroku solo volteo a ver a Inuyasha con cara de ofendido, pero al mismo tiempo, dirigía unas miradas indiscretas a Sango

¿Maniático sexual¡Qué fea palabra! –

Monje, deja de ver así a Sango, casi la desnudas con la vista, se te van a salir los ojos –

No deseo que se me salgan los ojos, quiero que se me salgan los…-

¡Monje Pervertido! –

¡PLAF!

La tentación es la causa de la perdición – Miroku solo se sobó la mejilla

Mejor dicho, dirás la prohibición – dijo Inuyasha mientras ayudaba a Kagome a despertar a Shippo

Libidinoso, nunca debí hacerle caso, debí tratarlo como un desconocido, todo me pasa por confiada… - Sango solo decía palabras en voz baja mientras se iba muy enojada

Miroku, si tanto la deseas¿por qué no le dices tus sentimientos y te casas con ella? –

Oo oO

¡Inuyasha¡¿No puedes ser un poco menos indiscreto! – dijo Kagome algo molesta

¿Va a haber boda¿De quien? Yo quiero ir, llévenme, prometo portarme bien, no haré escandalo…-

¿Shippo, no estabas inconciente? – preguntó Miroku un poco nervioso al escuchar que el pequeño le decía eso

Pero desperté ¿Quién se casa?-

Nadie, solo estaba Inuyasha inventando historias que si "cierta persona" dice, se pueden volver realidad – dijo Kagome mientras miraba al monje con unos ojos acusadores – Me voy a cambiar, permiso –

Ve a la cabaña, no vaya a ser que Miroku tenga ganas de probar el mole y… -

¡Yo no voy a probar nada! Además, me quitaron la inspiración del día de hoy –

------------------------------------------------------

Sango terminó de vestirse y caminó un poco. No tenía muchos ánimos de darle rienda suelta a Miroku para que siguiera igual…

¿Cómo me pude fijar en un… en un…PERVERTIDO como ese! Debí hacerle caso a mi madre cuando me dijo que me comprometiera con algún chico de la aldea y no seguir con el entrenamiento tan estricto de mi padre¡Pero no¡Sango la inteligente que hace lo contrario a lo que le dicen se fue de exterminadora! –

Pero a ti te gustaba ser exterminadora –

Sango al voltear, s dio cuenta de que Kohaku estaba sentado en la hierba. Mirando el cielo.

¿Ko-Kohaku, que haces aquí? –

Lo mismo te iba a preguntar… -

¿No estas bajo el control de Naraku¡Debe ser una trampa!– (NA: Por dios¿Qué pregunta más estupida hiciste Sango¿en que estabas pensando? Mujer confiada)

Pues yo me siento muy bien, desde la última pelea que tuvieron con él, ha dejado ir a casi todos… -

Yo… no se si pueda confiar en ti ¡Demuestra que no estas bajo su control! –

Mira mi espalda, no tengo el fragmento… -

¿Cómo que no lo tienes! Puedes morir, no te creo –

El viento comenzó a soplar de una forma muy salvaje. Sango no se percató de esto por que tenía la mirada fija en su hermano, quería sentir que ese era al chico noble y tierno con el que vivió.

Sabes Sango, yo soy más poderoso de lo que te imaginas… tanto que he logrado mantener a tu hermano vivo sin ese fragmento –

¡Na-Naraku! –

Pequeña exterminadora, has caído vilmente desde hace un rato y el pequeño Kohaku te ha enterrado esto en la nuca – Naraku sacó una espina roja

¿Qué es eso! – Sango buscó en su nuca para ver si identificaba en donde se encontraba esa espina - ¿Para que demonios sirve! –

¿En realidad lo quieres saber? Con esa pequeña espina envenenada me vas a ser de utilidad –

Sango empezó a sentir como le empezaba a arder el cuello y todo el cuerpo le dolía.

¡Maldito seas! –

Lo que me dices, no es una novedad, ya lo sabía –

Todo se esta volviendo negro, Sango solo puede pensar que hasta respirar le duele; de hecho, ya no recuerda como respirar…

-------------------------------------------------

Oigan ¿No ha venido Sango por aquí? No esta en la cabaña – Kagome estaba preocupada y no paraba de dar vueltas con Kirara en brazos

Deja de dar vueltas, Kirara esta a punto de vomitar – dijo Shippo

Pues no, pensé que estaba contigo – dijo Inuyasha

Deberíamos buscarla – propuso Miroku

¿Les sucede algo? –

Sango apareció enfrente de unos árboles

Sango, estábamos preocupados por ti –

Estoy muy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte monje Miroku –

¿Escuche bien¿Le hablaste de "TU" y por su nombre?- Kagome si estaba confundida

Si, si todos ustedes pueden ¿Por qué yo no? –

Bueno, me halaga escuchar mi nombre de tus labios Sango –

¿Y te agrada Miroku? – Sango se acercó al rostro de Miroku y le lanzó una mirada indiscreta – o prefieres que te susurre "EXCELENCIA" –

Pre…prefiero que me digas Moroko, digo, Miroku –

¿Te sientes bien Sango? –preguntó Shippo por ser pequeño y no entender mucho esas situaciones

De maravilla – dijo esta sacando una navaja sin ser vista

(NA¡Demasiado bueno para Miroku para ser verdad!)

Sango, mira, creo que tienes fiebre, por que no vas a recostarte un rato – dijo Kagome al ver la actitud que tomó su amiga

No, mira, me encuentro de maravilla – Sango abrazó a Miroku

M-me estas asustando ahora si Sango – dijo Miroku mientras se ponía nervioso

¿Quieres sentir miedo¡Te daré tu miedo! – Sango intentó darle en la espalda

¿Qué le pasa a Sango! – preguntó Inuyasha mientras intentaba detenerla

Parece poseída… - dijo Kagome

Pero no lo esta – aclaró Miroku mientras la veía detenidamente

Naraku apareció de la nada liberando a Sango de Inuyasha

Creo que el truco de la persuasión no sirvió… -

¿Qué le hiciste a Sango! – Miroku parecía molesto, bastante si lo pudieran ver en persona

Solo la manipulé, pero no se preocupen, pronto verán que los hermanos volverán a aparecer –

¡Déjala Naraku o si no!... –

¿Qué me vas a hacer? Lastimarme con una flecha o tus amigos intentarán atacarme –

¡SUELTA A SANGO! –

No te preocupes monje, pronto no os recordará, por que le haré un pequeño lavado cerebral – en el momento que decía eso, solo con pasar su mano por la frene de la exterminadora, la dejó inconsciente

Naraku despareció llevándose a Sango en brazos….

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora: Bueno, pues me presento, con este fic algo extraño, desde cuando tenía ganas de escribir en la sección de Inu yasha pero estaba algo atareada con 2 fics de Gravitation, y con este, ya son 3 que escribo al mismo tiempo. Soy SangoMikarin y como se darán cuenta…. ¡AMO A MIROKU! Por eso este es un MxS … dejen sus reviews para ver si les gusta, si no les gusta o para darme alguna recomendación


	2. Feliz cumpleaños

**NA:** _Queridos Escritoresas) y Lectores(as) de _**Fanfiction. net** _Les escribo para contarles sobre una nueva regla que los administradores de esta Web han puesto, nos han prohibido contestar los reviews, si, lo que leen. Primero se creyó que eran solo rumores pero hace unos pocos días a una amiga escritora le multaron porque respondía los reviews en su fic.  
Varias personas pensamos que es muy injusto porque ese es el método con el que nos comunicamos con nuestros lectores, así ellos saben que nosotros los escritores leemos sus reviews, cambiamos opiniones y hacemos nuevos amigos. No nos gusta esa nueva regla._

_Juntos y con esperanza lograremos un cambio en porque este es un sitio para fans que buscan divertirse leyendo y escribiendo, y parte de esa diversión son los reviews y sus contestaciones._

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 2: Feliz cumpleaños**

Naraku apareció de la nada liberando a Sango de Inuyasha

Creo que el truco de la persuasión no sirvió… -

¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sango! – Miroku parecía molesto, bastante si lo pudieran ver en persona

Solo la manipulé, pero no se preocupen, pronto verán que los hermanos volverán a aparecer –

¡Déjala Naraku o si no!... –

¿Qué me vas a hacer? Lastimarme con una flecha o tus amigos intentarán atacarme –

¡SUELTA A SANGO! –

No te preocupes monje, pronto no os recordará, por que le haré un pequeño lavado cerebral – en el momento que decía eso, solo con pasar su mano por la frene de la exterminadora, la dejó inconsciente

Naraku despareció llevándose a Sango en brazos….

Maldita sea, esa tonta de Sango se dejó capturar por ese infeliz de Naraku –

Inuyasha, lo más seguro es que le tendió una trampa, se ve que aún no sabes entender a las mujeres, con razón Kagome a cada rato amenaza con irse –

No tengo por que hacerlo Shippo, Kagome es mas terca y fea que nadie, Naraku por eso no se la lleva… –

¡¡¡Inuyasha, ABAJO! –

¡AUCH! –

Ya dejen de pelear, lo mejor será averiguar que es lo que quiere de Sango – Miroku tenía la mirada fija al cielo mientras decía esto

¿Te preocupa mucho lo que le pase a Sango? – preguntó Shippo

Demasiado… -

Empiezo a creer que te estas enamorando de ella – dijo Kagome mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo

Oigan ustedes 3, tenemos que seguir a esa basura de Naraku – dijo Inuyasha con evidente inquietud y desesperación – me harta que sean así de lentos –

-------------------------------------------------

Señor, la chica parecida a la sacerdotisa y sus acompañantes vienen en dirección al castillo –

Gracias por avisarme, pero cuando encuentren este lugar… no estaremos aquí ¿Cómo se encuentra la chica? –

Estable, pronto la espina crecerá e invadirá todo su sistema –

Naraku se acercó a ver a Sango, observó cada mínimo detalle de su rostro

Bien, pronto será una sirviente más… –

Sr. Naraku, ¿desea que despertemos a Kohaku? –

No creo que sea necesario, desalojen el lugar… no dejen rastro de nada y por favor, déjenme a solas con ella –

Los soldados salieron de la habitación…

Es hora de que te lleve al río negro, absorberé todos tus conocimientos –

Sango abrió los ojos.

¡Qué bueno que despertaste! Es hora de que veas a tu hermano antes de que no lo recuerdes… -

Ko-Kohaku… -

Veo que aún recuerdas como hablar -

---------------------------------------------------

¿No podemos descansar un poco? Llevamos corriendo una hora –

Kagome, si descansamos, los sirvientes de Naraku se darán cuenta de que los estamos siguiendo, aunque no sería gran problema, con mi Colmillo de Acero los mataré a todos –

¡USH, Te estas volviendo muy arrogante! –

Inuyasha, con ese tipo de actitudes te estas entregando a la derrota – Miroku, solo miraba a los alrededores para percatarse si no los estaban espiando

¿A la derrota, desde cuando crees que me doy a dejar vencer Miroku? Naraku no me hace ni cosquillas –

¡SHHHH! Ahí viene una carreta, escóndanse – Shippo se transformo en un hongo

Las provisiones están listas, solo falta que las autorice el amo Naraku –

Inuyasha se lanzó matando a los monstruos que llevaban la carreta

¡INEPTOS! ¿Creen que no sabemos a donde se dirige Naraku? –

Se dirigían para allá – dijo Shippo señalando uno de los 3 caminos

¿En esa dirección se encontrará Naraku? Me parece que iban en otra dirección – dijo Kagome

No lo sé, tendremos que ir por ahí para averiguarlo… - dijo Miroku subiéndose a la carreta

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku posó a Sango sobre el agua del río, la dejó flotando mientras un campo de energía la cubría….

Midoriko tenía un guardián, en pocas palabras, una bestia que la ayudaba a luchar… al investigar, esa bestia la tiene como compañera y la llamas Kirara; la leyenda cuenta que reuniría con la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa, que la protegería y al hijo que engendrará, ese hijo sería capaz de eliminar al mal, en esa leyenda me nombran a mi entre los eliminados… nunca imagine que esa reencarnación sería una tonta exterminadora de una aldea, no voy a permitir que eso suceda –

Observó el rostro fino de la joven…

Cuando despiertes, quiero que vayas a visitar a esos tontos, acaban de secuestrar una carreta mía… -

-----------------------------------------

Creo que nos perdimos… no se ve nada por este camino –

No digas tonterías Shippo, por aquí se dirigían esos idiotas… si no fuera por Sango, ya estaríamos eliminando a Naraku, ojala y este bien -

Creo que tu también te preocupas por ella… hasta pareces tierno cuando te comportas así –

Solo que no me preocupo tanto como él, Kagome – inuyasha señalo a Miroku

Miroku estaba perdido viendo el camino que no se dio cuenta de los comentarios de Inuyasha

¡ALTO AHÍ USTEDES 4! –

Sango se lanzó enfrente de ellos…

Bajen de ahí ¡AHORA! –

Sango… ¿qué te sucede? –

Yo no me llamo Sango mujer, ¿Con que derecho intentan atacar al amo Naraku? –

¿Al amo Naraku? Sango ¡¿Qué te hizo ese infeliz! – Miroku intentó acercarse a ella

¡¿Qué no lo entiendes! ¡Yo no me llamo Sango! me llamo Miko y será mejor que no me provoquen, tienen 3 para largarse de forma pasiva –

¿Qué no te acuerdas de nosotros? Soy Shippo –

Una… -

Sango, detente… -

Dos…

¡Basta! - Miroku intento sostenerla de los brazos

Tres… eres ingenuo monje, soy mas poderosa que tu con 5 fragmentos de una perla que me han puesto – Sango lo aventó pero en eso, Miroku en su intento por detenerla, se llevó un medallón que llevaba colgando

¿5 fragmentos? No puede ser, yo solo veo 1… -

Debe ser que los tiene ya unidos Kagome –

¡Hiraikotsu! –

No te quiero lastimar con Colmillo de Acero –

Deja de alardear fanfarrón… - dijo Sango al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una bomba que desprendían unos aromas mortales para Inuyasha

Basta ¿quieres escucharnos de una vez? – Kagome si que se estaba desesperando

No tengo por que escucharte… - Sango sacó unas cuchillas chinas y las lanzó contra ella

¡Kazaana! – Miroku se interpuso para absorber todos los ataques que estaba lanzando Sango

Entiendo por que el amo Naraku me mando a comprobar que eran fuertes y malvados –

¿Malvados nosotros? Naraku si nos las va a pagar, ahora intenta hacerse el inocente –

¡Calla bestia! Ese hombre ha hecho muchas cosas buenas de las que no tienes idea, nos volveremos a encontrar… y la próxima vez no va a ser para jugar – y terminando de decir esto, Sango se fue corriendo a una velocidad increíble

Miroku se quedó viendo como se alejaba su Taajiya… miró el medallón y notó que era de oro con unos números marcados: _18-03 Sango_

¿18 – 03? ¿Qué significará esto? –

Hoy es 18 de marzo, debe ser esa fecha… - dijo Kagome haciendo cuentas con sus dedos - ¡Debe ser el cumpleaños de Sango! –

¡Órale! Con razón Sango se molestó mas de lo habitual hace un rato… - dijo Shippo

Por eso estaba tan pensativa y callada hace un rato… -

"_Sango, ¿Por qué te pasa esto justo ahora que es tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?" _

Miroku se sentía algo triste…

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, he vuelto… ahora ya con 3 fics en puerta: La vida se transforma con una noticia, Solo por necedad y El final de la Perla de Shikon… perdón por la demora.

De nuevo una disculpa si no respondo a cada uno (como es la costumbre) pero con eso de que no podemos contestar los reviews solo por que se les ocurrió a los de fanfiction. Net, pues da coraje.


	3. La tregua, conociéndote otra vez

_Hola a todos de nuevo¿saben algo? No me voy a quedar con ganas de responder los reviews (aunque me multen) Empiezo con… Diblik: La verdad no sabía como poner la introducción, tenía que ubicarme como en otro episodio de la serie ¡Y para que Miroku se viera igualito, tuve que meterme en la mente del personaje, creer que era Miroku! Chibi-Sango90: Gracias por los ánimos que me das, me agrada dejarles a ustedes mis queridos lectores, el sabor de la intriga, para seguir continuándolo en el siguiente capitulo y hacer una cadena de nunca acabar (bueno, esta va a tener un fin, pero va a tardar mucho, como por el capitulo 19 jeje). Sango-Lily: Gracias por lo de impecable, pero aún quedan detalle que tengo que limar con el tiempo, y tienes razón Naraku es un maldito y va a soltar a Sango (por las buenas o las malas)! ArisaAri: No es mal sabor de boca… es el factor sorpresa; quería ver a Miroku nervioso y parte de lo que hizo Sango son sus deseos reprimidos (así que parte de Doña Sango Seductora, si fue de ella) Y si van a terminar juntos ¡UPS! Creo que fui un poco indiscreta, guarda el secreto ¿ok?._

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 3: La tregua, conociéndote otra vez**

Miroku se quedó viendo como se alejaba su Taajiya… miró el medallón y notó que era de oro con unos números marcados: _18-03 Sango_

¿18 – 03¿Qué significará esto? – (no se me ocurrió otra fecha)

Hoy es 18 de marzo, debe ser esa fecha… - dijo Kagome haciendo cuentas con sus dedos - ¡Debe ser el cumpleaños de Sango! –

¡Órale! Con razón Sango se molestó mas de lo habitual hace un rato… - dijo Shippo

Por eso estaba tan pensativa y callada hace un rato… -

"_Sango¿Por qué te pasa esto justo ahora que es tu cumpleaños¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?" _

Miroku se sentía algo triste…

--------------------------------------------

Estaba muy molesta, esos tipos acababan de insultar a su amo… ¡Y sobre todo ese monje! Se atrevió a tocarla y para colmo le dijo Sango; ese nombre, no le gustó escucharlo, su corazón le dolía…

Siguió corriendo por la espesura del bosque, saltando árboles, pero sin darse cuenta, casi golpea a un grupo muy pequeño que caminaba por ahí.

Estupido monje –

--------------------------------------------

Amo Sesshomaru¿acaso esa mujer que casi lo golpea no es la que esta con Inuyasha? –

Si, en efecto, ese desagradable olor de humano es el de esa mujer ¿pero en que te afecta Yakken? –

Si no me equivoco amo bonito, esa mujer tiene 5 fragmentos… -

¿Acaso los viste? –

No precisamente, pero la expresión de su rostro amo bonito, lo dice todo –

Síguela, y dime si mis sospechas son ciertas y va con ese hombre… Naraku –

Si amo –

-----------------------------------------------

Amo, esos intrusos me han llamado Sango y se han atrevido a insultarlo –

¿Ya los conociste? –

Así es –

¡Qué rápida te has vuelto! –

Señor ¿Por qué no puedo recordar muchas cosas? –

Ya te lo he dicho, tuviste un enfrentamiento con ellos que te dejó malherida, al parecer tienes amnesia –

¿Y por que el joven Kohaku a veces me dice hermana? –

Por que lo eres Miko, eres su hermana, tal vez no de sangre, pero lo has cuidado mucho –

"_Espero que con el Xiao Fe Lang (la técnica que utilizó para borrarle la memoria) empiece a recobrar sus poderes… o al menos, recupere la memoria de Midoriko"_

La chica solo escuchaba atenta el relato de su amo, su mente estaba segura de que ese hombre la protegía por algún extraño motivo pero su corazón estaba confundido…

El amo bonito estará muy orgulloso de mi cuando sepa la historia que esta inventando este hombre –

Yakken estaba junto a unas esculturas horrorosas de piedra.

--------------------------------------------------

¡A este paso nunca vamos a llegar! –

No te desesperes Shippo, vamos a descansar un poco – dijo Kagome mientras sacaba de su mochila una botella de agua mineral (Peñafiel pa' los que la conocen y me entiendan)

Yo voy a continuar, los esperaré afuera de la fortaleza de Naraku – el monje tomó su báculo y se encaminaba por el camino que tomó Sango

Miroku, se que estas preocupado, pero será mejor que esperes un momento y guardes la calma –

Así que perdieron a su humana, que torpes –

Voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, era Sesshomaru con Rin. Estaba justo enfrente de Miroku y se dirigió enfrente de su hermano.

Esa mujer se ha vuelto peligrosa, tiene 5 fragmentos y esta explotando su poder al máximo –

¿Y desde cuando nos das clases de moral, hermano? Nunca te ha interesado el bienestar de mis amigos y menos el mío –

Kagome, Shippo y Miroku se quedaron estupefactos ¿Inuyasha les dijo amigos?

La pequeña Rin solo observaba de un lado a otro sin decir nada.

Vengo a hacer una tregua temporal; los ayudaré a llegar a la fortaleza si ustedes derrotan a todos los sirvientes de Naraku en menos de 15 minutos –

¿Y por que debemos hacer eso Sesshomaru? –

Inuyasha cállate, deja que yo me encargué – dijo Kagome mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del hombre bestia - ¿qué ganaremos a cambio? O más bien dicho ¿Por qué debemos ayudarte o aceptar tu tregua? –

Simple; yo también tengo interés en deshacerme de Naraku y no van a negar que les sería de gran ayuda, además en estos momentos Yakken ya debe estar dentro de la fortaleza espiando a su "amiga"… pero después de esto, intentaré quedarme con los fragmentos de la perla –

No me suena muy justo –

No te estoy dando opciones monje, tómalo como un favor, pensaba eliminar toda la fortaleza con todo y esa mujer… pero en una parte mi plan falla en que no tendré los fragmentos de esa perla –

Lo vamos a considerar – Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Kagome, ella tomó a sus 3 amigos e hizo un circulo alejado de Sesshomaru - ¿Aceptamos su tregua? –

Solo que no me gusta mucho la idea… - dijo Miroku

Los puedo escuchar – dijo Sesshomaru - se les olvida que soy bestia –

¡De acuerdo, pero al final, si deseas los fragmentos, tendrás que luchar por ellos! –

Tan impulsivo como siempre Inuyasha… me agrada tu idea –

--------------------------------------------

Sango miraba el lugar una y otra vez, no le gustaba el aura de ese lugar. Caminaba por los pasillos y se encontraba con imágenes tétricas en las paredes, pero se topó con una que era distinta y le llamó la atención…

La pintura mostraba una escena de la época medieval, era una mujer, para ser exactos, una sacerdotisa que estaba siendo devorada por cientos de demonios. La mujer tenía un agujero enorme por el corazón y se alcanzaba a ver un objeto pequeño redondo pero muy brillante.

Cuanto dolor, de esa pelea se formó… la perla de Shikon… ¿pero como se yo eso?... acaso mi corazón tiene razón y yo soy… -

¿Qué haces aquí Miko? –

Sango volteó a mirar a su amo, venía acompañado de Kohaku.

Caminaba por el lugar, solamente eso… ¿no hay un lugar donde pueda reparar mi hiraikotsu? –

Si, se encuentra del otro lado de la fortaleza –

Gracias, me retiro – _"no es una persona buena, esta rodeada de maldad… ¿Por qué confío en el?"_

Sango corrió al patio junto a unas estatuas horribles…

Necesito salir de aquí, siento como si no pudiera respirar… un momento ¡Sal de ahí! –

Lanzó una espada junto a una estatua…

¡POR FAVOR, NO ME MATE, ME HE EXTRAVIADO Y ESTABA A PUNTO DE SALIR! –

¡Debería llevarte con el amo Naraku! Dime tu nombre –

Yakken… ¿puede ayudarme a salir de aquí? juro que entré por accidente y no deseo causar incidentes –

¿y por donde planeabas salir? Este lugar no tiene otra salida que la principal… -

Se equivoca, se puede salir por unos tabiques flojos… -

Sango estaba tentada a salir de ahí, en un principio se sentía segura, pero después se fue sintiendo rodeada de maldad y ese ambiente era deprimente, en primera no sabía como podía sentir eso… pero no le gustaba nada, se sentía confundida desde su encuentro con esos muchachos…

L-lo acompañaré hasta que llegue con la(s) persona(s) que lo espera –

Gracias… -

-----------------------------------------

¿Y a que hora piensa regresar tu tonta rana? –

Hasta que encuentre un punto vulnerable de esa fortaleza –

¡Amo Sesshomaru! Lo encontré, encontré una zona muy débil del muro –

Tardaste demasiado Yakken… -

Lo siento mucho amo, pero fue por un GRAN motivo –

¿Y que motivo es ese sapo horrible? – dijo Inuyasha mientras lo jalaba

Sango llegó corriendo después de escuchar la voz de Yakken

Yakken ¿en donde se ha…? – Sango volteó a ver a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor - ¿metido? –

¿Sango! –

¿Con ellos se tenía que reunir? Por que siendo así, tendré que eliminarlos… -

Intentó salir de la fortaleza, la escuché diciendo que no se sentía a gusto – dijo Yakken

Yo… - la chica no sabía que decir

No te haremos nada – dijo Miroku acercándose y tendiéndole la mano – soy Miroku ¿me recuerdas? –

¿Mi-Miroku? – _"mi corazón late con fuerza ¿Por qué sucede eso con solo verlo o escuchar su voz" –_ ¿me podría devolver ese medallón que me arrebató hace un rato, quisiera verlo –

¿Recuerdas lo que dice ese medallón Sango? –

Solo sé que es de mi propiedad y no me llamo Sango, soy… - le arrebató el medallón - ¿Quién demonios soy? –

Solo una chica que esta confundida – Kagome se acercó a ella

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora¡Qué rápido se me ocurrió el siguiente capitulo! Me sentí inspirada en 2 días… por lo general, todo lo guardo en mi cabecita y luego al momento de escribir¡BUM! Aparecen cosas mejores y geniales. Sigan leyendo este fic y mándenme a la horca si hago una babosada (bueno, mejor un review U.U)

Saludos cordiales


	4. Haciendote recordar

Hola a todos de nuevo, reportándome como siempre (algo retrasada, perdón por la demora)

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen…

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 4: Haciéndote recordar**

-Intentó salir de la fortaleza, la escuché diciendo que no se sentía a gusto – dijo Yakken

-Yo… - la chica no sabía que decir

-No te haremos nada – dijo Miroku acercándose y tendiéndole la mano – soy Miroku ¿me recuerdas? –

-¿Mi-Miroku? – _"mi corazón late con fuerza ¿Por qué sucede eso con solo verlo o escuchar su voz" –_ ¿me podría devolver ese medallón que me arrebató hace un rato, quisiera verlo –

-¿Recuerdas lo que dice ese medallón Sango? –

-Solo sé que es de mi propiedad y no me llamo Sango, soy… - le arrebató el medallón - ¿Quién demonios soy? –

-Solo una chica que esta confundida – Kagome se acercó a ella

-Por favor, dinos¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? – dijo Shippo

Sango se sentía presionada, no recordaba nada actual o reciente, solo empezaba a encontrar imágenes en su cabeza de otra mujer…

-Vamos mujer, no tengo todo tu tiempo – dijo Sesshomaru

-Yo… no lo sé, nada –

Kirara se acercó al grupo, Sango al verla empezó a hablar en Chino y la abrazó…

-Creo que a Kirara si la recuerda… - dijo Miroku algo triste

-¿Y desde cuando habla chino? – preguntó Yakken

-Desde nunca… - dijo Kagome mirando confundida a su amiga

-------------------------------------

-Señor, nadie la encuentra, tal vez salió a recorrer el lugar… -

-Cállate y lárgate, esa exterminadora no pudo huir así como así… -

-¿Seguimos la búsqueda? –

-Por supuesto –

--------------------------------------

-Sango¿sabes hablar chino? –

-Perdón monje¿Qué dice? Por supuesto que no –

-¿Entonces que es lo que acabas de hacer? –

-¿Hablé en chino? –

-Eso mismo – dijo Inuyasha

-Y reconociste a Kirara… - dijo Kagome

-Saben, me dirán loca pero, es como si esto fuera otra vida… por que tengo recuerdos de una mujer que era amiga de Kirara –

-¿De casualidad no se llama Sango y es igual a ti? – preguntó Shippo

-No, se llama… Midoriko –

-¿Dijiste Midoriko! –

-Así es mujer… ¿tiene algo de extraño o raro? –

-¿Kirara era la acompañante de Midoriko? – preguntó Shippo

-¿Sabes algo al respecto Sesshomaru? – preguntó Inuyasha

-¿Sobre la sacerdotisa Midoriko? Es una leyenda muy vieja, me extraña que no la conozcas hermano –

-El amo Sesshomaru en su travesía por obtener a colmillo de acero, escucho muchos relatos sobre esa mujer, estaba acompañada de una bestia conocida como Kirara, era una fiera enorme, no comparada con ese gatito –

-¡Kirara no es un gatito, demuéstrales Kirara! – dijo Shippo

Kirara se transformó sin dudarlo.

-Entonces ¿que explicación hay para que yo recuerde esas cosas? – preguntó Sango

-¿Cómo dices que te llamaba Naraku? – preguntó Kagome

-Me decía Miko –

-Entonces no queda duda, debes ser la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa – dijo Miroku

-¿Pero por que Naraku se llevó a Sango? Aún no lo entiendo – dijo Inuyasha

-Lo más seguro es que buscaba algo en especial, como despertar sus poderes y absorberlos… - dijo Kagome

-No lo creo señorita Kagome, si no desde cuando ya la hubiera matado… -

-Entonces ¿que es lo que busca? – preguntó Shippo

-Debe estar buscando la parte perdida de la leyenda – dijo Sesshomaru

-¿Parte perdida, acaso la conoces? – preguntó Inuyasha

-Por siglos se busca la parte de la leyenda que indica que pasará con su reencarnación – dijo Yakken

-Se sabe que va a eliminar gran cantidad de mal, pero no dice que vaya a ser ella exactamente, debe ser lo que busca ese hombre – dijo Sesshomaru

-¿Fragmento perdido? Yo vi una pintura que atrás tenía escrito algo, la tenía en una pared de la fortaleza, era esa mujer… -dijo Sango

-¿Estaba la pintura? Entonces el ya sabe lo que dice la leyenda… - dijo Miroku

-Esperen, oigo voces, ese Naraku ya debe estar buscándonos , nos esta rodeando –

-Entonces hay que separarnos¡tomen un camino y procuren no estar solos, nos veremos en 2 días! – dijo Sesshomaru, que se escuchó algo gentil (O.o ¿Sesshomaru gentil? Me voy a desmayar de la emoción)

Miroku no lo pensó 2 veces y se llevó a Sango junto con Kirara entre un camino de arboles. _"es mi oportunidad para que me recuerde"_

-¿A-a donde vamos? – preguntó Sango nerviosa

-Creo que nos iremos al río, así podremos mitigar un poco nuestros aromas y no podrán encontrarnos –

-¿Cómo dice que se llama? –

Miroku no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa, ella estaba haciendo lo posible por recodar algo.

-Tú por lo general, me decías "excelencia" o "monje pervertido", me llamo Miroku –

-Miroku, no es feo nombre… -

-¡Y no has escuchado lo demás, es largísimo! –

-Tendrás tiempo para decirlo –

Miroku estaba feliz, al menos sin memoria, le hablaba de "tú"

-Miroku¿éramos compañeros, amigos o…? –

-¿O qué? –

-No se, tu contéstame –

-Nunca quedamos en algo fijo –

-¿A que se refiere? –

-Nunca nos dijimos nuestros sentimientos…-

-¿N-nuestros sentimientos? –

-Que te dice tu corazón – Miroku solo se acercó mientras Sango se sentía a morir con su corazón acelerado

-Que me hagas recordar quien soy – dijo nerviosa

-Entonces voy a hacer algo que nunca he hecho –

Miroku se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su mejilla colocándose a la misma altura que la exterminadora.

-Si Sango escucha esto, le quiero decir que… -tomó aire y siguió – Te Amo, voy a protegerte de cualquier adversidad, espero que esto no te moleste –

Sango no comprendió las últimas palabras del monje cuando sintió como unos labios rozaban con los de ella.

-Yo... - dijo intentando separarse de él - puedo... recordar -

Tomó el rostro de la persona que más ha amado y le dió un beso más profundo

Un resplandor empezó a brotar de Sango y ella cayó inconsciente en brazos de Miroku

-¿S-Sango¡Despierta por favor! -

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora: perdón por quitar del camino a los demás participantes de la caza de Naraku pero tenía que poner de una vez lo que el publico pedía… ahora, agradezco a mis lectores (as) (si es que tengo u.u) y a responder reviews:

Chibi-Sango90: no me lo agradezcas, al contrario, me agrada que seas de las personas que aprecian lo poco que escribo, y parece que me dices que voy bien ¡Prometo mejorar con el tiempo! Saludos y besos

Sango-Lily: No te quiero sacar de quicio, solo le hago de emoción y me emociono, me obligan a escribir eso (Inuyasha pone a Colmillo de Acero junto a mi cabeza mientras yo pongo a trabajar mi cerebro, de miedo O.o)

A todos los demás que se han desaparecido, disclulpas por no haber contestado antes

Gracias otra vez y nos vemos pronto!

Sayonara, na no da!


	5. Midoriko, recuerdos

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen…

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 5: Midoriko, memorias**

-Entonces hay que separarnos¡tomen un camino y procuren no estar solos, nos veremos en 2 días! – dijo Sesshomaru mientras corría con los demás

Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron juntos (¿habrá sido a propósito?) ¡ah! Y Shippo (recordemos que Miroku se llevó a Kirara junto con él), Sesshomaru, Yakken y Rin fueron en dirección cercana a la de Inuyasha.

-¿En 2 días, es psicópata ese tonto de Sesshomaru ¿o que? –

-Calma Inuyasha, si algo malo sucede, nos reuniremos antes, además tu hermano ha estado muy educado con nosotros y… -

-¡Patrañas Kagome, y no es mi hermano! –

-Como digas… ¿Kagome, en donde están Miroku y Sango? –

-No lo sé, tal vez se fueron en dirección hacia la cascada… por cualquier cosa, se llevaron a Kirara con ellos -

-Sí, así ese monje no se aprovechara de que Sango no tiene memoria y vaya a "sacar provecho" de la situación… -

-¡Inuyasha, ya cállate, no digas tonterías! –

-Esta bien… perdón –

-Eso no suena muy convincente Inuyasha, suena muy fingido – dijo Shippo

-¡ASH, no me cuestiones, hago mi mejor intento! –

-¡AYYYY, me pegaste! –

-Ay, otra vez van a empezar con el cuento de nunca acabar –

-¡Yo al menos no tengo orejas de simio! –

-¡Cállate, tu cola es igual a la de una ardilla! –

-¿Quieren callarse de una vez? – Kagome no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más tonterías

-Esperen, escuchó ruidos… busquemos un escondite – dijo Inuyasha

-------------------------------------

-Amo, ese tal Naraku esta rodeando la zona ¿será conveniente avisarle a su hermanastro? –

-No Yakken, no es necesario, todavía no correremos ningún riesgo, además, nos retrasarían en nuestro intento de llegar a la fortaleza, todavía tendremos ventaja entre todos de una semana o un poco menos –

-Sesshomaru¿qué sucederá si encuentra los fragmentos antes que el hombre bestia? –

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Rin? –

-Es que yo… - se acercó a él – no quiero que le suceda algo malo, no quiero que muera por eso fragmentos… usted me ha rescatado y no soportaría que algo le pasara… -

-Vamos niña ¿a que quieres llegar con eso que preguntas al amo Sesshomaru? –

-Es que yo… lo quiero, me he encariñado con usted – Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru y lo abrazó

Era la primera vez que no sabía que hacer, el comportamiento humano nunca le interesó y mucho menos ahora lo entendía. En cierto aspecto, esa niña empezaba a infundirle ternura, la empezaba a querer muchísimo, como el cariño que tenía hacia su madre, cosa que ya no recordaba muy bien. Solo atinó en darle unas palmaditas en la espalda en forma tranquilizante.

-No te preocupes Rin, yo te protegeré, no pienso morir aún… -

La niña sonrió mientras seguía abrazando a su protector.

-Siempre he sabido que el amo Sesshomaru puede ser gentil con sus sirvientes… -

-¿Qué insinúas con eso Yakken? –

-¡NADA AMO, NUNCA DIRÍA NADA, PERO NO ME MATE POR FAVOR! –

-Déjate de tonterías y vámonos… -

---------------------------------------

Miroku buscaba un refugió para Sango, ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que perdió el conocimiento y no reaccionaba. Empezaba a sentir una enorme preocupación. Habían recorrido una buena parte. Decidió dejar descansar a Kirara y seguir a pie. Pasaron junto a una formación de rocas que podrían dar alojamiento a unas 2 personas. Decidió usar ese lugar de escondite temporal. Estaba cerca de una cascada, con eso eliminarían momentáneamente su olor.

-Kirara, descansa un poco. Caminaste demasiado –

-Miaurrr – (no sabía que sonido emite Kirara, maten a mi creatividad por los sonidos de gatito)

Sango se levantó de repente, como cuando el miedo ataca a una persona y siente la muerte cerca.

-¿Estas bien Sango? Estas ardiendo en fiebre –

-¿Quién eres tú? –

-¡Ay no, otra vez no, ya me cansé de esto de la amnesia! –

-¿En que siglo estamos? –

-¿Cómo que en que siglo estamos? –

-Por las ropas… no las reconozco, eres un monje ¿cierto? –

-¿Eh? Ropas, monje… ¿eres Sango? –

-Distraído como siempre… -

-¿Entonces si eres Sango? –

-Lo soy, si tú lo deseas… -

-¡Solo quiero una respuesta! –

-Soy Sango y Midoriko, me han hecho volver… -

-Estamos en la edad feudal–

(N/A: si no es esta época, corríjanme, que ya no recuerdo)

----------------------------------------------

-Son los sirvientes de Naraku… ¿hacia donde se dirigen? Parece que a nosotros no nos buscan –

-No lo se Kagome, deben de estar cambiando la fortaleza o algo así –

-Kagome, Inuyasha¿no estarán buscando a Sangito o a Miroku? –

-Ojala y no Shippo, si no los buscaremos ¿verdad Inuyasha? –

-Si, solo espero que mi hermano el tonto no lo arruine todo –

----------------------------------------------

-Con que esto es la edad feudal… interesante –

-¿Por qué te han hecho volver? –

-Me imagino que para que no se cumpla la leyenda –

-¿Qué leyenda? –

-¿No la conoce? Me imaginaba que a estas alturas sería muy conocida –

-El hombre que la hizo volver, Naraku, la ha ocultado desde entonces –

-Vaya… entonces tendré que explicarle excelencia, el motivo que yo supongo, me han hecho volver. Verá, la leyenda cuenta que mi reencarnación será la portadora de un ser-

-¿Un ser? –

-Un hijo, como lo oye… será capaz de eliminar a cualquier ser malvado, incluyendo a un tal Naraku… -

-Por eso la habían secuestrado… -

-Pero algo que no saben esos seres es la procedencia de ese hijo… -

-¿Y cual es? Si se puede saber –

-Un hombre con un rango espiritual… -

Miroku se sentía a morir, el era monje, Sango y él… ¡Por dios! Nunca lo imagino a tal extremo, tenía que eliminar a Naraku desde antes… no quería dejar huérfano a un niño.

-Creo que usted debe pensar en algo, le dejaré a su novia o lo que sea que es… -

Sango de nuevo cayó inconsciente.

---------------------------------------------------

Naraku seguía buscando a los alrededores, usaba a Kohaku como carnada pero al parecer, Sango no pensaba aparecer nuevamente. Decidió esperar, se fue del lugar y que ellos solos lo buscaran.

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora: hola a todos y mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que como inicié de nueva cuenta clases (semestres horribles, aún tengo la desgracia de estudiar), me retrasé un POQUITO

-¿Poquito? Mira personalidad buena de Irene, tardarse poquito ¡no seas tonta, me dejaste intrigada!-

-Discúlpame, además mala personalidad¡eso no es de tu incumbencia! Tengo una crisis de regreso a la preparatoria…-

Bueno, después de mis escenas de multipersonalidad; ahora agradezco a mis lectores (as) (si es que tengo u.u) y a responder reviews:

Chibi-Sango90: Disculpame mujer, tuve un retraso pero ya estoy aquí y sigo leyendo tu fic... ME ENCANTA!

Sango-Lily¡Oh por Dios¡Yo también puse una sonrisita maniatica cuando leí tu review y pense en enviarte a Miroku, pero por si se escapa, te mando a Sesshomaru también.

ArisaAri: No te preocupes por eso de las vacaciones, si te sientes mejor, te perdono... mas bien perdon a ti (y los demás, ya ves que regresar a la carcel, ejem... digo a la escuela, es feo) y no llores por que todavía no lees nada de lo qe les espera! BUAAAA

LimChan¿Tu crees que es original¡ME ALAGAS, vaya gracias por tus buenos deseos, voy a seguir escribiendo gracias a los animos que me dan personas como tú...

A todos, gracias otra vez y nos vemos pronto, los amooooo!

Sayonara na no da!


	6. Batalla

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen…

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 6: Batalla**

Miroku se sentía a morir, el era monje, Sango y él… ¡Por dios! Nunca lo imagino a tal extremo, tenía que eliminar a Naraku desde antes… no quería dejar huérfano a un niño.

-Creo que usted debe pensar en algo, le dejaré a su novia o lo que sea que es… -

Sango de nuevo cayó inconsciente.

---------------------------------------------------

Naraku seguía buscando a los alrededores, usaba a Kohaku como carnada pero al parecer, Sango no pensaba aparecer nuevamente.

-Debemos atraparlos de una buena vez… Kohaku, debes hacer todo lo posible por buscar a tu hermana y traerla –

-Amo, ella no vendrá buscándome a mí, buscará venganza si usted me mata en su presencia… a menos de que vea mi cadáver-

---------------------------------------------------

-Miroku… ¿qué me pasó? –

Sango se levantó un poco asustada. Se encontró con la mirada temerosa y angustiante del monje.

-No te preocupes, sólo te desmayaste… ¿quieres comer algo? –

-No tengo mucha hambre… -

Un silencio horroroso interrumpió la conversación. Sango solo se sentó y no dijo nada, Miroku veía afuera.

-GRRRRR –

-¿sucede algo Kirara? –

-Prepárate Sango… quédate alerta –

-¿Piensas ir tú sólo? No señor, quédate aquí –

_-¡Por favor, ayuda¿Hay alguien por aquí? –_

-Es Kohaku… -

-Debe ser otra trampa –

-_Te he encontrado… -_

_-¡Déjame tranquilo! –_

_-Ya no me sirves para nada, ahora morirás… -_

Sango solo se quedó aterrada de solo pensar que Kohaku iba a…

-¡Regresa Sango, debe ser una trampa! –

Miroku salió a perseguir a Sango cuando la miró afuera de la cueva.

-Ko… ¡Kohaku! –

Naraku estaba quitándole el fragmento que tenía incrustado en la espalda.

-¡Déjalo! –

Miroku detuvo a Sango antes de que se lanzara contra él…

-No podemos pasar, hay un campo de energía… -

-¡Claro que podemos! – Sango se soltó del abrazo de Miroku y atravesó la barrera como si fuera una cortina.

-Tarde exterminadora, el niño ha muerto… -

-¡Hermano! –

Sango se acercó lentamente a su hermano como si no lo pudiera creer, no podría aceptar que estuviera muerto. No después de tanto esfuerzo.

Miroku entró inmediatamente, se acercó a Sango.

-¿Esta…? –

Sango se soltó a llorar.

-Ahora siguen ustedes… -

Sango solo volteó con lágrimas en los ojos y Miroku se fue junto a ella.

-No lo creo… -

Sesshomaru apareció junto con Yakkken, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo, habían traído a Kagura y a Kogga.

-¿Cómo te atreves a matar a Kohaku? Nunca has tenido hermanos para entender el sufrimiento que provoca cuando les sucede algo – dijo Kagome mientras lanzaba su flecha.

-Ahora a pagar lo que me ha hecho "amo" – dijo Kagura mientras atacaba

-¡Viento cortante! – Inuyasha aprovecho los ataques de Kagura y Kagome para usar su espada

-¡Kazana! –

-¡Hiraikotsu, mátalo Kirara! –

-Nunca intentes darme otra porquería, como tus estupidos brazos – Sesshomaru estaba dándole una paliza

Kikyo solo observaba desde los árboles.

-Pobre Omigumo… otra vez perdiendo contra Inuyasha, es una pena –

Sango seguía atacando a Naraku con toda su fuerza, rabia y dolor. Solo los golpes la hacían sentirse tranquila, no sabía de qué forma podría quitarse ese sentimiento, tenía ganas de desquitarse de todo. El dolor la cegaba.

-¡Maldito mal nacido, te odio, lo vas a pagar! –

-Sigue así Sango, llena de odio los fragmentos de la perla que traigo conmigo… - dijo Naraku

-¡Detente Sango! – Gritaba Shippo

-¡No me engañas Naraku, los fragmentos de la perla no guardarán nada de esto por que se puede purificar y tenemos a 2 sacerdotisas aquí! –

-¿2 sacerdotisas? Dime quienes son Sango – Naraku estaba dispuesto a burlarse de ella

-Kagome y Midoriko… -

-¿La recuerdas? Vaya, si ha servido mi conjuro –

-No me vas a eliminar, no puedes, la leyenda no podrá realizarse por que te estamos acabando –

-¿Te sientes mal? Primera vez que veo que no eres inmune al veneno – Sesshomaru le había clavado sus garras, primero se encargó de sus insectos

-Esta va por los hombres lobo a los que engañaste y asesinaste – Koga le dio un golpe con el que casi se acaba toda sus fuerzas

-Ni una vez más, no volverás a atacar… - Kagome lanzó una flecha al cuerpo de Naraku – con esto por si intentas aparecer otra vez, te quedaras ahí, no puedes convocar a los espíritus malignos, ya estas muerto –

-Este es tu fin Naraku, por lo que le hiciste a Kikyo, por lo que nos has hecho -dijo Inuyasha mientras le cortaba la cabeza (N/A¡Qué grafica soy! Bluaggg)

-¡_No se han salvado de mi, podré salir de este purgatorio y los seguiré atormentando! –_

La voz de Naraku fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¡Los tengo, tengo los fragmentos! – dijo Inuyasha mientras levantaba su mano victoriosa

-¡M-mi agujero negro, ha desaparecido! –

-¡Al fin! – Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha y después a Miroku

De repente se hizo el silencio, Sango se llevaba en brazos el cadáver de su hermano.

-Amo Sesshomaru, por favor… -

-No molestes al amo bonito niña¿no ves que se va a enfrentar con su hermano? –

-Yakken, hazme el favor de cerrar tu bocota –

-¡Niña insolente! –

-Silencio los 2… -

-Sesshomaru, revive al niño -

-No me mires así Rin, no es mi deber –

-Por favor, compréndala… -

-Nunca podré comprender a los humanos. Que demo… ¡EXTERMINADORA, VEN ACÁ! –

Sango solo volteó…

Sesshomaru se acercó y le quitó de encima a Kohaku

-¿Qué es lo que tramas? –

-Hazte a un lado y cállate –

Sacó su espada y la clavó en el hermano

-Ya recuerdo, esa espada puede revivir a los muertos, lo que Sesshomaru va a hacer es revivir al hermano de Sango -

-Eso parece Miroku… una actitud muy rara de parte de Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome

-Tal vez no es tan malo como pensamos – dijo Shippo

-¡Bah, tonterias, es Sesshomaru, nunca será como…! –

-¿Quieren callarse ustedes? – Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku y Kagome – esto me gano por ser buena gente –

Le quitó la espada a Kohaku y esperaron unos minutos a que todas las heridas cerraran

-¿Funcionara? – preguntó Sango

-Nunca cuestiones el poder de mi espada… -

Kohaku abrió poco a poco los ojos.

-Her…mana –

-Kohaku, ya todo está bien… - Sango abrazó a su hermano

-Inuyasha, no olvides que tenemos algo pendiente –

-No lo olvido Sesshomaru, en donde gustes… -

-¿Qué ustedes dos no pueden vivir un momento sin pelear? – Kagome se fue directo en medio de ellos antes de que comenzaran - ¡Tu, ven acá y tu, suelta a Colmillo de Acero! Si que saben arruinar los momentos más felices…–

-Esta mujer es una gritona… - dijo en voz baja Sesshomaru

-Dale la mano y hagan las paces ¡AHORA! – ordenó Kagome

-¡ESTAS LOCA! – gritó Inuyasha

-¡ABAJO! –

-Esta bien, auch… voy –

-Eres un digno rival Inuyasha, a pesar de que eres mitad bestia… -

-Este… gracias, perdón por todo lo que pasó… -

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora: Hello everybody! He regresado para poner la cosa sabrosa.

Pues parece que algunos de los lectores se enojaron por mi tardanza al escribir, discúlpenme o escriban para decirme de plano que soy un asco…

Intento poner las cosas al día y cambiar a la parte más intensa, romantica y dramatica de la historia

Saludos a **LimChan, Sango-Lily, ArisaAri, Chibi-Sango90 yNailak**. Las personitas que en un principio me estuvieron apoyando con el fic y me atrevo a decir que son lo mejor que ha pasado para el continuar de esta historia que va saliendo a flote.

LimChan: tendrás tu lemon niña hentai, parece que Miroku fuera tu padre (no es en serio, bromita)... no faltará mucho parael lemon. Y espero que te guste, por que hace mucho que no hago un fic con un poco de lemon

Sango-Lily: no me imagino una niña hentai (solo LimChan, pero no es a tal extremo como Miroku) proveniente de Miroku-sama... Y si soy un amor, tus nenes prometidos, Miroku y Sesshomaru estan en tu puerta (eso espero)

Saludos na no da


	7. Compromiso y matrimonio

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen…

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 7: Compromiso y matrimonio**

-Esta mujer es una gritona… - dijo en voz baja Sesshomaru

-Dale la mano y hagan las paces ¡AHORA! – ordenó Kagome

-¡ESTAS LOCA! – gritó Inuyasha

-¡ABAJO! –

-Esta bien, auch… voy –

-Eres un digno rival Inuyasha, a pesar de que eres mitad bestia… -

-Este… gracias, perdón por todo lo que pasó… -

Un mes después…

-La época actual no me gusta, mucha contaminación y casi nada de vegetación… -

-Vamos Miroku, no seas tan pesimista: la ropa, la comida, la tecnología y los lugares ahora son muy bellos… -

-Lo sé Sango, pero aún así no termino de acostumbrarme al smog –

-Pero no me puedes negar que la casa de Kagome es muy bonita; la ropa es mejor –

-Eso si –

-Oye ¿y por que querías estar "casi a solas" conmigo y que me vistiera tan formal? –

-Lo dices por Shippo… -

-No te preocupes Sango, a Srta. Kagome me dijo que me quedará aquí para que no arruine nada Miroku –

-¿Arruinar qué? –

-Nada Sango, nada. Ahora solo te pido que vengas por acá y cierres lo ojos –

-¿Qué tanto es lo que traman? – preguntó Sango mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Nada malo – dijo Miroku al mismo tiempo que la cargaba – no te preocupes, no tramo nada "mañoso" –

-Bueno… eso espero –

Shippo se adelanto corriendo…

-Ahora sujétate bien… -

Entraron al pozo…

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? –

-Ya casi… espera… ya puedes abrirlos –

¡Vaya sorpresa! Era una cena idéntica a la de un restaurante de la época moderna organizada por Kagome.

-Pensé que sería mejor una cena mirando a las luciérnagas que los edificios y sus luces –

-¡Gracias Miroku! –

-Bienvenidos, soy Kagome y seré su mesera… ¿desean ordenar? –

La cena continuó con normalidad, al parecer Kaede era la cocinera, ayudada por la madre de Kagome; Kohaku, Sotta y Shippo no estaban por ahí, ellos solo espiaban entre los arbustos por si algo no salía bien…

-Bien Sango ¿y que opinas de esto? –

-Pues es un detalle muy lindo… ¿pero a que se debe? –

El momento crítico llegó…

-Este… verás… yo sé que solo llevamos unos cuantos meses de habernos conocido y apenas un mes de estar saliendo, y tu pensarás que ya no tengo motivo para seguir con mi insistencia de hijos puesto que el agujero negro no existe, bien, tal vez seamos algo jóvenes para esto y comprenderé lo que contestes: Sango, yo sólo quiero ser feliz pero hay algo que me falta y es una mujer a mi lado, quiero que esa mujer seas tu¿quisieras casarte conmigo? –

-Ya me lo imaginaba… - cerró los ojos

-¿Podrías contestarme? –

-Lo lamento Miroku pero… -

-Ya lo sabía… -

-No quisiera, quiero… -

-¿Eso es un…? –

-Si, quiero casarme contigo… -

-¡WAAAAAA, ACEPTÓ, SE VAN A CASAR! –

Shippo, Sotta, Kohaku, Inuyasha (N/A: Inuyasha? Eso si es novedad, juro que no estaba incluido), Kagome, su abuelo, su madre y la anciana Kaede aparecieron de la nada festejando y brincando.

-¿E-estaban escu-cuchando? – preguntó algo molesto Miroku

-¿NOSOTROS? NO, SOLO PASABAMOS POR AQUÍ –

-¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ERA ALGO MUY INTIMO Y PERSONAL, BOLA DE…! –

-¡Ya cállate Miroku, no te enojes con ellos, solo son un poco curiosos! – Sango le tapó la boca - ¿o quieres que me enoje contigo? –

-Esta bien… solo por que insistes –

-¡Qué lindos se ven! –

-Creo que la Srta. Kagome esta más emocionada que nosotros – dijo Miroku en voz baja

-Opino lo mismo –

-¿Y para cuando es la boda? –

-Kagome, no seas imprudente, apenas se comprometieron y no ponen fecha para la boda… -

-Esta bien, solo por que tú lo dices abuelo –

-Será – pensó Miroku – en un mes –

-¿Y en que época? – preguntó la madre de Kagome

-¡Tiene que ser en la actual, no podremos traer al grupo musical aquí! –

-Pero… - miroku fue interrumpido

-No Kagome, mis orejas no aguantaran todo el ruido de sus bandas… -

-¡Se llama música! –

-Lo que sea, además no podemos raer a los aldeanos… -

-¡Les traeremos fotos! –

-¡No, irán! –

-¡BASTA! – interrumpió Sango – Haremos la boda religiosa aquí y la del civil en la actual; lo de la fiesta veremos en donde, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo –

-Pero Sango… -

-Pero nada Kagome, una boda no se planea en un día –

-¿Y en donde viviremos? – preguntó Kohaku

-Aquí - contestó Miroku

-¡Ah no! –

-¡Kagome! Tú no eres la de la boda –

-Esta bien mamá, ya no opino -

---------------------------------------

Hace unas semanas se comprometieron, ayer fue el ensayo de la ceremonia y hoy en una hora será la boda.

-Deja de mirar tanto tu vestido, se te va a quemar –

-Es que… se ve raro –

-Tonterías Sango, tal vez lo dices por que no concuerda con la época pero no te preocupes, eres la novia más bonita que haya visto en mi vida –

-Y tú eres la dama de honor más emocionada que he conocido –

-----------------------------------------

-¿Y la corbata, en donde esta? –

-La traes puesta Miroku –

-¿Y las sortijas? –

-Ya son 3 veces que te digo que están en mi saco –

-¿Y tu saco? –

-Lo traigo puesto, creo que estas muy nervioso –

-Mejor vámonos a la iglesia –

-----------------------------------------

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora: Hello everybody! He regresado para poner la cosa sabrosa.

Pues parece que algunos de los lectores se enojaron por mi tardanza al escribir, discúlpenme o escriban para decirme de plano que soy un asco…

¿Cómo ven? Se están casando y disculpen si este cap. fue corto… no estaba inspirada y no había podido conectarme desde hace mucho… problemas en las lineas de por acá.

Saludos a Nailak, Chibi-Sango90, ArisaAri, Sango-Lily, LimChan. Las personitas que en un principio me estuvieron apoyando con el fic y me atrevo a decir que son lo mejor que ha pasado para el continuar de esta historia que va saliendo a flote.

ArisaAri: pues a nadie le gusta estar preso, y menos a mi ... apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, como te darás cuenta.

LimChan: Media hermana... interesante, solo hay un problema... todavía no existe tu hermanito y Naraku... pues esta de vacaciones, al rato regresa a la historia, no te preocupes.

Saludos na no da


	8. ¿Felices para siempre?

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen…

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 8¿Felices para siempre?**

-¿Y la corbata, en donde esta? –

-La traes puesta Miroku –

-¿Y las sortijas? –

-Ya son 3 veces que te digo que están en mi saco –

-¿Y tu saco? –

-Lo traigo puesto, creo que estas muy nervioso –

-Mejor vámonos a la iglesia –

-----------------------------------------

Hace unas horas Sango y Miroku acababan de unir sus vidas. Ahora se encontraban en camino a su nuevo futuro, su nueva vida.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos? –

-Buena pregunta... –

-¡Miroku! –

-Oye, era broma, se supone que Kagome me dijo que al llegar al aeropuerto debíamos seguir las instrucciones de las voces de esa biconas... –

-Bocinas –

-Da igual... después debemos buscar la puerta hacia Hong Kong –

-¿Y crees que tarde mucho este choce en llevarnos? –

-Coche... no sé... debemos estar cerca – dijo al señalar un letrero que decía "Aeropuerto a 6 km."

----------------------------

-¡Ay que bonita boda! –

-Hija, no llevan ni dos horas de haberse casado y estas viendo el video... –

-¿Qué tiene? Además este video lo grabé yo solita, con mi esfuerzo y trabajo para poder verlo como si fuera una película romántica del cine –

-Ah ¿y yo no cuento? Recuerda que estuve sosteniendo el microfano y las luces que provienen de esferas mágicas –

-Claro que cuentas Inuyasha; pero no es microfano, es micrófono y las luces provienen de focos... –

-Bueno, tu me entendiste –

-Además mamá, el abuelo quería ver el video por que se durmió en plena ceremonia –

-Kagome, tu amigo Shippo se va a quedar a dormir en mi cuarto ¿verdad? –

-Si Sotta, vas a ver lo bien que se la van a pasar –

-¿Y tu novio en donde va a dormir? –

-N-no es m-mi-mi novio... y no se, a lo mejor y duerme en la sala –

-Ay hija, no seas delicada, lo podemos dejar en tu cuarto –

-¡MADRE! –

-Si, mira, tu duermes en mi cuarto y el joven Inuyasha en el tuyo... –

-Ya me estabas espantando –

-¿Y en donde vamos a meter a la anciana Kaede? –

-No se preocupen - intervino el abuelo – esta bella señora puede dormir en mi habitación y yo dormiré en el templo... –

-Gracias pero no soy "señora" –

-Al parecer el anciano quiere algo con Kaede – susurró Inuyasha a Kagome

-A mi me parece que Kaede no quiere nada con el abuelo... – le respondió a Inuyasha

---------------------------------

Hace dos meses que Miroku y Sango radicaban en la aldea cercana a la de Kaede; al parecer todo iba viento en popa por que... bueno... eso mejor descúbranlo ustedes.

-¿Otra vez tienes pesadillas? –

-No son pesadillas – dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama – insisto en que son premoniciones, ya llevo un mes con el mismo sueño... –

-Relájate Sango, debe ser otra cosa –

-Oh si claro, lo dices como si soñar a Naraku todos los días fuera normal... además su amenaza me preocupa –

-¿Cuál amenaza? – se sentó un poco preocupado junto a su esposa

-Ya sabes cual... cuando dijo que volvería para eliminarnos y que no se cumpliera la leyenda –

-Por favor, si ya lo derrotamos –

-Miroku, una profecía no esta escrita nada más por que se les ocurrió... Naraku es demasiado malvado como para ser eliminado –

Se acercó y abrazó a su esposa.

-Casi pierdo a un hermano, no quiero perder un hijo... –

-Por ese temor hace mes y medio que no tenemos relaciones; Sango, te preocupas demasiado –

-Ayúdame a dejar de sentir temor... –

-Lo haré... –

Se acercó lo más que pudo para ver a Sango con la poca luz que entraba por una rendija de la ventana.

-Creo que la luz de la luna hace un poco difícil el trabajo... –

-No, al contrario... – empezó a besar a Sango y a desnudarla poco a poco – necesito que no tengamos luz... –

Empezó a subir la intensidad de cada beso cuando Sango se separó bruscamente

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Todo esto lo haces por la necesidad de tener hijos... –

-En parte si y en parte no... –

-Miroku, estoy asustada por un motivo muy grande –

-¿Y cual es ese motivo? Si se puede saber... –

-Tengo la sospecha de estar embarazada –

-Sango, tengas o no esa sospecha, yo los voy a proteger ¿me entiendes? Eres lo más importante para mi y no voy a permitir que algo te suceda... –

Sango se tranquilizó un poco...

-Tú solo... déjate llevar –

Al día siguiente...

-Miroku, te veo muy feliz¿sucedió algo de lo que yo no me enteré? –

-Al contrario Kohaku, no sucedió nada de lo que debas estar enterado... –

-Este... no quiero saber detalles, anoche solo me bastó con levantarme para ir al baño para escuchar un poquito... –

-¿Si ya sabes, entonces para que preguntas? –

-Para ver que tan sincero eras conmigo... jajaja –

-JA JA JA... graciosillo – dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón

-Oye, últimamente he visto a Sanguito algo pálida ¿sabes que tiene? –

-No cuñadito, no tengo idea... –

-Deberías llevarla a ver a la anciana Kaede o a Kagome, tal vez en algún lado sepan que tiene –

-Buena... –

-¡Miroku, tenemos visitas! –

-Idea –

Kohaku y Miroku fueron a ver de quien se trataba.

-Hentais – se escuchó a sus espaldas

-Inuyasha, que bueno es verte – dijo Miroku al voltear y ver a su amigo

-Hasta la casa de Kaede huelen... –

-Estamos casados¿qué esperabas? –

Se fueron en dirección a la sala donde Kagome ni tiempo les dio de decir "hola" pues ya los estaba abrazando...

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos y todas! He vuelto después de un mes de lo más fatal en mi vida escolar... tuve que ser porrista para el famoso "día de la revolución mexicana", desfilar el domingo 20 y todos este tiempo que he estado desaparecida termine con un pie torcido y muchos moretones de las pirámides humanas... buaaaaa, para colmo estoy en el periódico escolar y tuve que corregir muchos articulos, y ahora me metieron en 2 obras para diciembre (y no son pastorelas! aclaro)

Una disculpa en nombre de todos los escritores de fanfics y espero perdonen mi tardanza.

Y ahora a responderles:

Deep Sea Dolphin: Me alegra ver gente nueva por acá... gracias en serio, muchass gracias por escribirme, por supuesto que voy a subir más capitulos a esta cosa tan extraña... pues no eres la única loka que se enrolla como persiana, yo lo he hecho un monton de veces... también me quisiera casr con Miroku

ArisaAri: Creo que ya acabas de notar que la carcel me tiene practicamente atada de manos, disculpa si tardo un poco en subir...

LimChan: Creo que tuviste una MUY pero muy leve probadita de lo que tendremos de lemon muy prontico.. jajaja

Saludos a todos los(as) demás... aunque me imagino que estan molestos(as) por no subir antes un cap.

Saludos na no da


	9. Premoniciones

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen…_

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 9: Premoniciones**

-Deberías llevarla a ver a la anciana Kaede o a Kagome, tal vez en algún lado sepan que tiene –

-Buena... –

-¡Miroku, tenemos visitas! –

-Idea –

Kohaku y Miroku fueron a ver de quien se trataba.

-Hentais – se escuchó a sus espaldas

-Inuyasha, que bueno es verte – dijo Miroku al voltear y ver a su amigo

-Hasta la casa de Kaede huelen... –

-Estamos casados ¿qué esperabas? –

Se fueron en dirección a la sala donde Kagome ni tiempo les dio de decir "hola" pues ya los estaba abrazando...

-¡Kagome déjalos respirar! –

-¡Ay Inuyasha, hace mucho que no los veo, no seas tan amargado! –

-¿Amargado yo? –

-Calma, calma… que bueno que nos vienen a ver chicos… -

-¿Te sucede algo Sango? Te veo algo decaída ¿Miroku no te trata bien verdad? –

-Si la trato bien… -

-Me trata muy bien, pero hay algo que me preocupa… -

-¿Qué te sucede Sango? – pregunto Inuyasha

-No ha podido dormir bien por unos sueños extraños que ha tenido… -

-Yo insisto en que son premoniciones por los recuerdos que me dejó Midoriko, pero Miroku dice que estoy alucinando –

-¿Desde cuando los tienes? –

-Desde hace un mes… ¿Por qué preguntas Kagome?-

-¿Y es lo único que te ha sucedido? –

-Sospecha estar embarazada… -

-¿Enserio? WAAAAAAAA ¡Qué felicidad! – dijo Kagome abrazando a Sango

-¡Kagome, no estamos para celebraciones de hijos! –

-¡DEJAME AMARGADO! –

-Hola a todos – Shippo acababa de entrar - ¿sucede algo? –

-Oh, nada, solo se están peleando por las visiones de mi hermana y por que esta embarazada… -

-¡Kohaku, todavía no es seguro! –

-Ven Inuyasha, vamos a platicar un rato allá afuera… -

-¡No me interrumpas monje! –

-Se te olvida que ya no soy monje… vamos, dejemos que las chicas a solas –

Salieron de la casa…

-Inuyasha ¿crees que Naraku vuelva pronto? –

-¿Qué dices? Pero si ya esta muerto… -

-Lo digo por… ven, no quiero que nadie vea – Miroku se lo llevó cerca de las caballerías – mira – le mostró la mano que tenía vendada

-¡Por Dios Miroku, es el agujero negro! –

-Se que por el momento solo parece una herida, pero así empezó hace unos años… -

-No quieres preocupar a Sango… -

-Vaya, y más ahora que tiene las premoniciones… -

-¿Pero que es lo que sueña?

---------------------------------------

-Sueño que Naraku regresa y me arrebata a mi hijo –

-¿Tu hijo, entonces si estas embarazada? –

-No lo se Kagome, pero en el sueño tengo un hijo… se supone que estoy a punto de dar a luz cuando Naraku de alguna forma me secuestra y en el momento de que nace, lo mata… -

-Por Dios… -

-No he querido tener relaciones con Miroku desde que empezaron los sueños… aunque… ayer fue la excepción… -

-Pero la sospecha la tienes desde antes… -

-Si… -

-Deberíamos ir con Kaede, ella puede decirnos que hacer –

-No podemos retar al destino Kagome –

-No lo retaremos, pero si lo modificaremos –

-Los poderes se han estado manifestando más de lo normal… -

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Siento como si algo absorbiera toda mi energía y la concentrara en algo o alguien, me siento muy agotada –

--------------------------------

-Hace unos días, Sango vio como me lastimé la mano con el hacha, por eso no sospecha nada de que la tenga vendada –

-Podríamos consultar con Sesshomaru… -

-Hace unos días lo mande llamar, esta averiguando… por eso me encargo a Rin –

-¿Rin esta aquí? –

-Si, esta ayudando a Kohaku y a Sango con los deberes –

------------------------------------

-Amo, lo veo preocupado… -

-No es nada Yakken –

-Esta preocupado desde que fuimos con esa humana y el monje… ¿esta preocupado por ella? –

-¡Ya te dije que no es nada! –

-¡Discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento, no volverá a pasar! –

-Ya cállate… examina al lugar, que tiene un aura que no me da buena espina –

-Si amo –

Yakken sacó unos pergaminos y con su báculo empezó a buscar un punto de unión entre el otro mundo y este. Se encontraban en el lugar precisamente de la batalla con Naraku.

-Hay una presencia de espíritus muy fuerte aquí amo… -

-Como lo sospeche… -

-¿Esta insinuando que Naraku esta recolectando la energía de todos los espíritus y concentrándolos en el punto de unión para poder regresar? –

-No era la idea pero, tal vez, de alguna forma… esta intentando romper el punto de unión –

-Ah, pero eso no es problema por que usted lo puede volver a derrotar… -

-Me gustaría que fuera así de fácil Yakken, pero necesito la ayuda de Inuyasha y todos esos humanos… regresemos a la casa del monje, debemos volver por Rin –

-------------------------------

-Ay, vamos, digan algo, parece que el ratón les comió la lengua –

-Cuéntanos entonces algo Kagome¿Qué tal te va en la escuela? –

-Me va muy bien, los semestres de la preparatoria se van de volada –

-Parece que… si mi olfato no me falla; vienen en camino junto con Kaede, Sesshomaru y Yakken –

Tocaron la puerta. En efecto, eran ellos…

-Traje a la anciana por un motivo muy importante, debemos encontrar a Kikyo… si hay escasez de almas, ella debe ser la primera preocupada –

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? – preguntó Miroku

-En el lugar donde se desató la batalla… hay un punto de unión que empieza a debilitarse, es un punto donde el inframundo y este mundo se conectan –

-El amo cree que Naraku utiliza la poca energía de las almas para romper ese punto de fusión… -

-El punto de fusión, me recuerda que… - Sango se desmayó…

-¡SANGITO, NO TE MUERAS! –

-Shippo, solo se desmayó… -

-Bueno anciana, será mejor que la revises y le quites una gran duda a Miroku – dijo Inuyasha dándole unas palmaditas a Kaede

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos y todas gracias por los que me han escrito como acaba de pasar un año muy loko, les tengo que desear...:

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Ahora solo puedo deciros que me disculpen por la tradanza y darles a entender que leo cad uno de los reviews que me escirben para mejorar cada día más...

Saludos na no da!


	10. Aún no puedes morir, pero aléjate

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen… y a partir de este capitulo, todos van a ser + largos..._

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 10: Aún no puedes morir, pero aléjate **

-En el lugar donde se desató la batalla… hay un punto de unión que empieza a debilitarse, es un punto donde el inframundo y este mundo se conectan –

-El amo cree que Naraku utiliza la poca energía de las almas para romper ese punto de fusión… -

-El punto de fusión, me recuerda que… - Sango se desmayó…

-¡SANGUITO, NO TE MUERAS! –

-Shippo, solo se desmayó… -

-Bueno anciana, será mejor que la revises y le quites una gran duda a Miroku – dijo Inuyasha dándole unas palmaditas a Kaede

------------------------------

Quizá nuestros jóvenes héroes no saben lo que les espera, pero ya presienten algo y no es muy bueno que digamos. La angustia de sentir como lo mas preciado que tienes te va a ser arrebatado lo han llegado a sentir estas ultimas semanas como si fuera algo inevitable… algo que esta escrito en su destino.

Hace 2 meses que Sango estuvo enterada de que era la reencarnación de Midoriko; de que derrotaron a Naraku, y la noticia que casi todos esperaban: Sango y Miroku van a tener un hijo.

Una muy débil y delgada Sango dormía placidamente junto a su esposo, mientras él, solo la podía observar preocupado, cada día que pasaba Sango se veía peor.

No solo ya no se podía levantar en todo el día, sino que hasta en reposo se desmayaba.

El intento de Kagome de llevarla con un médico en la época moderna tuvo que ser descartada por el simple hecho de que el viaje podría matarla.

Varias veces, Sango no despertaba hasta 2 días después y Miroku siempre temía que no fuera a despertar.

Después de un rato de observar a su esposa, se quedó dormido, profundamente dormido.

Sango se despertó de golpe, otra premonición, una que más bien parecía una visión…

Esta vez, sabía que ponía en peligro a su esposo… ahora solo le quedaba una opción: dejarlo creer que Naraku la había secuestrado y hacerle creer que murió

-Lo siento mucho Miroku… pero Naraku va a volver esta noche y tú no puedes desaparecer por el agujero negro, no lo puedo permitir –

Utilizando los poderes de Midoriko, lo hizo dormir tanto que no se daría cuenta de cual era la realidad y cual no…, lo mismo hizo con su hermano…

Al parecer Sango perdió la conciencia, y volvió a despertar como Midoriko.

-Todo esto es necesario, perdona monje por todo lo que va a suceder –

----------------------------------

-¡Qué agradable es regresar! –

Un hombre de tez pálida salía de entre la espesura del bosque. Las plantas de su alrededor morían a cada paso, cada respiración...

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que dar mi cuerpo en sacrificio? Es verdaderamente aburrido que me hagan perder el tiempo... veamos, el sirviente más cercano es Kohaku; pero por el momento no es útil, mejor dejaré que noten que he vuelto –

---------------------------------

_-Ya es hora, vinieron por ella –_

_Miroku traía en brazos a un bebé recién nacido, no quería dejar de mirar a la persona que amaba._

_-Es tarde, no logramos hacer nada, deberías cambiarte para despedir a tu esposa... le avisé a todos como pediste-_

_-Sango... no nos puedes dejar, te necesito-_

Despertó de golpe, se había dormido profundamente, y tuvo una pesadilla que no quería volver a tener.

-¿Por qué sueño que nos dejas Sango? –

Se limpió la frente y se percató de que alguien faltaba en el cuarto

-¿En donde se habrá metido? –

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta

-Adelante –

-¡Naraku esta aquí, no murió, volvió, nos esta buscando! –

Kohaku se veía desesperado

-Tranquilo Kohaku, llama a tu hermana, tenemos que reunirnos –

-Pensé que estaba contigo, nadie ha salido de la casa –

-¿Qué dices? –

Se abrió el muro y apareció Inuyasha con su espada

-¡Pero que lentos son, hace horas que la presencia maligna de Naraku apareció! –

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí – dijo Kagome mientras observaba el desastre de Inuyahsa - ¿en donde está Sango? –

-Nos acabamos de despertar, y ha desaparecido... – dijo Miroku

-Pues si esa testaruda de Sango se fue a luchar sin nosotros, le voy a dar su merecido – dijo Inuyasha

-Sango debe de estar en reposo y no puede moverse, algo sucedió mientras dormíamos – dijo Miroku mientras miraba con detenimiento el lugar

-¿Y Kirara? – preguntó Kohaku

-----------------------------------

-Hace mucho que no estábamos así Kirara, como en los viejos tiempos –

-Nyaaa – (no se como representar el sonido de Kirara)

-Se ve que la exterminadora te ha cuidado bien, aunque, de ella no se puede decir lo mismo, no te preocupes, la sanaré... –

-Midoriko, menuda sorpresa es esta, hasta la ropa de exterminadora traes puesta –

-Tu debes ser el famoso Naraku, el ladrón Onigumo –

-Ya no soy ese ladrón... –

-Me imagino que vienes a matarme ahora que tienes la oportunidad –

-No, la única manera de evitar que se cumpla la leyenda es en el momento del nacimiento –

-Kirara estará ahí para protegernos, pero si es necesario, te eliminaré en este preciso instante aunque me cueste la vida –

-Sango esta débil, no durarás nada a mi lado... ahora ¡MUERE! –

Se lanzó con una fuerte embestida, Sango salió volando y cayó fuertemente en el suelo, Naraku estaba listo para cortarle la cabeza...

-¡Kazana! –

Naraku esquivó el ataque del antiguo monje

-¿Mi-Miroku? – Sango volvió a la normalidad

-¡Deja a mi esposa! – la levantó del suelo y la miró al rostro fijamente – y tu, no vuelvas a irte así... –

-Yo...no recuerdo nada... –

-¿Apareció de nuevo mi maldición? Me da la sensación de que ahora te quedan menos días –

-No es posible, no puede ser – Sango estaba atónita

-Pero gracias a tu descuido los puedo eliminar a los 3 juntos –

Miroku abrazó a Sango y le susurró un "_discúlpame por no poder protegerlos, por no decirte que apareció el Hoyo Negro otra vez..."_

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – Kikyo estaba apuntando con su arco a Naraku – tu me debes esta batalla –

-Amigos, no los dejaremos solos – Kagome llegó corriendo para colocarse a la misma distancia que Kikyo

-¿Qué crees que haces? –

-No me interesa si me odias o no, pero juntas podemos detener momentáneamente a Naraku -

-¡Yo lo acabaré! – dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada

-No lo creo, mira lo que he aprendido – Naraku lanzó un ataque parecido al viento cortante y la espada perdió su transformación

-¡MI ESPADA! –

-¡Yo protegeré a mi hermana! –dijo decidido Kohaku

-¡Basta! – Sango lanzó un grito con el cual Naraku casi sale volando

-No deberías hacer eso, te vas a morir si lo vuelves a intentar, exterminadora tonta –

-No me engañas, he recuperado gran parte de mi poder –

-¡Qué fastidio, hoy no podré terminar con la exterminadora, pero en cualquier descuido lo haré! – Naraku desapareció mientras decía esto

-¡Vuelve acá monstruo! –Kikyo empezó a perseguirlo

-¡No te quiero perder Miroku! – dijo llorando Sango mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su esposo

-Perdóname, por no derrotar a ese ser maligno... no quiero que llores mi Sango, espero vivir al menos hasta que nazca nuestro hijo –

-Te ordeno que no vuelvas a decir eso monje – interrumpió Inuyasha

-Pero Inuyasha –

-Estamos todos en esto, no puedo creer lo pesimista que eres, además no estas en la situación de decir que "esperas" durar... TIENES QUE vivir, por tu familia, no pienso dejarte morir – dijo Inuyasha con voz melancólica

-Tiene razón – dijo Kohaku – si no lo haces, me encargaré de buscarte en el mas allá si no estás para proteger a mi hermana... aunque se trate de mi... –

-Yo tampoco no pienso dejarte morir – dijo Kagome

-Pero entiendan, Naraku encontrará la forma de eliminar a Sango, aunque tenga que pasar sobre mi cadáver – dijo Miroku muy serio, angustiado

-¿Y yo estoy de sobra o qué? – dijo Sango – no pienso dejar a mi hijo en manos de Naraku, primero tendré que asegurarme de que nazca... y si muero, solo será para protegerlo –

------------------------------

Empezaron a empacar, se irían esa misma noche con todo lo importante, mientras, su amigo mitad bestia, buscaría a su hermano y avisaría a la anciana Kaede.

-¿Estas segura de querer ir? Será muy peligroso y deberías estar en reposo, tienes un embarazo de alto riesgo –

-Estoy segura Kagome, y lo único que lo hacía de alto riesgo, era que estaba absorbiendo mi energía y mi magia... ya no te preocupes, a partir de hoy estaré bien –

Miroku entró a la habitación, se dirigió a su esposa, pero no la veía a los ojos

-Vete a la época de Kagome –

-¿Cómo dices Miroku? – preguntó Sango aún sin entender

-Vas a irte a la época de Kagome y no vas a regresar hasta que yo vaya por ti –

-Pero ¿qué cosa dices Miroku? – Kagome tampoco comprendía

-No me quiero ir – dijo Sango firmemente

-Esto, es UNA ORDEN, no estoy preguntando tu parecer –

-¡Miroku, no le hables así a tu esposa! – intervino Kagome

-Déjalo Kagome, necesitamos hablar –

-Esta bien – dijo Kagome y agregó antes de salir – pero, si vuelves a hablarle así MONJE, yo me encargo de ti –

-Se que te preocupaste por lo de hace un rato, pero yo voy a estar bien... esto era... –

-Fue una irresponsabilidad de tu parte – intervino Miroku molesto – no solo te pones en peligro, llevas a MI HIJO dentro –

-Miroku... –

-Yo no quiero una carga más mientras vamos tras Naraku, por favor, ya no me estorbes, tu NO SIRVES para cosas de hombres, solo estoy contigo por que vas a tener a mi hijo –

-Un estorbo... ¿Así me ves, como algo momentaneo? –

-Siempre ha sido así –

-ERES UN... – Sango se quedó muda de rabia... – bien, me iré ¡PERO NO TE QUIERO VER DE NUEVO! –

Salió echando chispas de la casa, sus amigos intentaron detenerla, pero ella solo apresuró el paso hasta irse corriendo.

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE MONJE, NO SABES QUE UN CORAJE LA PUEDE PONER MAL? – un Inuyasha bastante molesto entró a la habitación, agarrando por el cuello al joven

-Ella se lo buscó, no me arrepiento –

-¡KAGOME YA FUE TRAS ELLA, PERO ME ENTERO QUE ALGO MALO LE PASO, TE VA A IR MAL! – lo soltó

-¿Eso es todo? Tenemos que apresurarnos... – dijo Miroku con total indiferencia

Salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza

-Perdón Sango, _es por tu bien_, además, no quiero que sufras por _mi muerte..._ al menos, se que cuidarás a mi más grande anhelo, a mi descendiente –

------------------------------

-Sango¿qué haces en el pozo? –

-Me voy a tu época, me ha quedado claro que "ÉL" no me quiere aquí –

-Discutieron... –

-Eso es lo menos importante, solo se fija en su bienestar... – entró al pozo rápidamente.

-Sango, estas sufriendo... –

Deseo con todo su ser irse de ahí, con todo su corazón... cerró los ojos, mientras que la caída le parecía eterna. Al salir, encontró a Souta, en su bolsa de dormir, mirándola atónito

-Tu eres la exterminadora Sango –

-Si, soy yo¿me podrías hacer un favor? –

-----------------------------

-¿Cómo que se fue? –

-Si, y no pude detenerla, perdóname Inuyasha –

Kagome solo le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Miroku, pero parecía que a este no le importaba

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos y todas! Pues ya volví y con intenciones de mejorar y mejorar y mejorar... ja ja bueno, pues creo que ahora no puedo dejar que pase mas tiempo para el próximo capitulo

Gracias a todos por comprender mi situación y sobre todo, gracias por su apoyo

Nade-san: gracias por las buenas vibras, aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste, gracias por tus comentarios

Dane-chan1572: pues gracias por darte tiempo de leer el fic jeje

Aiko-Higurashi: disculpa mi tardanza, pero aquí esta lo que prometí, me agrada saber q t interesa el fic

Saludos na no da!


	11. Si no estás

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen… y a partir de este capitulo, todos van a ser + largos..._

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 11: Si no estás... (capítulo largo)**

Deseo con todo su ser irse de ahí, con todo su corazón... cerró los ojos, mientras que la caída le parecía eterna. Al salir, encontró a Souta, en su bolsa de dormir, mirándola atónito

-Tu eres la exterminadora Sango –

-Si, soy yo¿me podrías hacer un favor? –

-----------------------------

-¿Cómo que se fue? –

-Si, y no pude detenerla, perdóname Inuyasha –

Kagome solo le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Miroku, pero parecía que a este no le importaba

-Mira Miroku, si a ti no te preocupa como se fue tu adorada esposa, pues resulta que a nosotros si – dijo Kagome mientras tomaba aire y seguía con su sermón – así que vas a ir a MI ÉPOCA por ella... –

-No quiero ser grosero con usted Srita. Kagome, pero este es asunto de ADULTOS, usted no comprendería nada, es más, esto no es de su incumbencia... – dijo Miroku mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus maletas – veo que están molestos, pero tenemos que apresurar nuestro viaje, si me dejan solo en esto, no me interesa –

-¡Pero que grosero! – dijo Inuyasha todavía más enojado – Las habilidades de Sango serían de mucha utilidad... –

-Yo diría más bien que me estorba... solo hace cosas sin pensar, no entiendo por que me casé con ella... – dijo Miroku mientras salía de la casa

-Esta mintiendo... – dijo Kagome con aire de triunfo

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Esta evitando la mirada de todos... solo miente – dijo Kagome sonriendo

-Yo tengo mis dudas, el monje Miroku por lo que todos dicen era y es un mujeriego... – dijo Kohaku molesto

-Bueno Kohaku, pero desde la boda con Sango ya no hacía nada malo... – dijo Shippou

-Iré con Kaede, será mejor que le consulte a ella... – dijo Kohaku a Shippou

---------------------------

-¿No se te ofrece nada Sango? –

-Así estoy bien, muchas gracias Sra. Higurashi... – dijo Sango antes de ver como se cerraba la puerta

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Al parecer, la casa de campo de la familia Higurashi estaría ocupada por un buen tiempo por Sango y tal vez por su hijo. Si las cosas se siguen poniendo feas, se quedará en la época moderna. Tenía un poco hinchados los ojos de llorar casi 4 horas y se había cansado.

-Genial... y ahora me duele el cuello, precisamente donde Naraku me puso esa espina, espero que no sea nada malo... solo deseo dormir y pensar que todo es una vil pesadilla – cerró los ojos y las palabras de Naraku resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza

"_Midoriko tenía un guardián, en pocas palabras, una bestia que la ayudaba a luchar… al investigar, esa bestia la tienes como compañera y la llamas Kirara; la leyenda cuenta que reuniría con la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa, que la protegería y al hijo que engendrará, ese hijo sería capaz de eliminar al mal, en esa leyenda me nombran a mi entre los eliminados… nunca imagine que esa reencarnación sería una tonta exterminadora de una aldea, no voy a permitir que eso suceda_"

-¡Dios mío, va a matar a mi hijo, me va a mantener viva hasta que lo tenga y lo mate! – se dijo a si misma Sango mientras posaba sus manos en su todavía plano vientre – Creo que tengo la solución pequeño, para mis amigos tendré que estar muerta... y sé perfectamente quien me va a ayudar a conseguirlo... –

Miró a su alrededor y encontró una libreta y una pluma...

-Esto será lo mejor... –

------------------------------

-¡MAMÁ, VENGO POR SANGO! – grito Kagome mientras entraba corriendo a su casa con 5 mochilas de ropa sucia de la época antigua

-Kagome, hace horas que vino esa adorable joven, se veía triste... – contestó el abuelo mientras salía de la cocina con cajas

-¿En donde está mi mamá?... ¿Y esas cajas? –

-Fue con Soutta por comida... y estas cajas son para tu amiga, tu madre sacó algunos trastes que tenía guardados y no utilizaba –

-¿¿Esta en la casa?? –

-No, la llevaron a la casa de campo, creo que sacaron las cosas que guardamos para los festivales... –

-Gracias abuelo, adiós... –

Kagome no escuchó lo demás que le decía su abuelo, solo corría hacia el patio del templo para encontrarse con Inuyasha. Aunque no fuera un buen momento, le gustaba estar a solas con él; se sentía a salvo del mundo y solamente él era su mundo.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, supo que eran el uno para el otro, aunque Inuyasha siempre intentaba demostrar que no le interesaban las personas, se compadecía de ellas. A pesar de que sacrificó sus deseos de convertirse en una bestia legendaria y ser un humano, él no era no era una persona común y corriente, todavía era el Inuyasha ágil y fuerte que tanto le gustaba.

Al salir y bajar las escaleras, se encontró con esos ojos cafés frente al árbol sagrado.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Inuyasha

-Está a quince minutos de aquí... vámonos, no esperemos más tiempo –

-------------------------------

-Miroku, por favor... no sean así conmigo, y díganme por que Sango se fue; ¿acaso pasó algo entre ustedes? –

-Pequeño Shippou, solo son problemas de pareja, todavía te faltan unos 13 años para saber un poco de lo que te digo... –

Shippou solo suspiró y miró de reojo a Miroku, nunca entendería el por que de todos los problemas del día de hoy; Kohaku se fue a hablar con Kaede, e Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron en busca de Sango.

-Como quieras, mejor me regreso a la aldea, contigo no se puede -

-------------------------------

-Ya te encontré Sango... estas en otra época pero existe el camino de seguirte... –

Naraku acababa de salir de la casa de Miroku y Sango, pero solo encontró desorden y ni un alma.

Observó a detalle los alrededores de la casa y encontró lo que buscaba. Miró los rastros del aura de Sango, un fino y delicado resplandor blanco guiaba hacia las cercanías de la aldea de Kikyo.

Al llegar notó que se desviaba cerca del árbol donde había provocado la riña entre Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa; y al seguir el camino encontró lo que buscaba, el pozo donde arrojaban los restos de las bestias muertas.

-Tal vez... esto sirve como una comunicación a otro lugar... ¿será posible? –

------------------------------

Sango escuchó ruido atrás de ella y se escondió detrás de unos árboles, cuando tuvo un mínimo alcance de visión, pudo ver a su enemigo.

-Así que estás siguiendo mi rastro...maldita sea... necesito que vengas¡Kirara, ve a provocar a Naraku! –

------------------------------

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron en taxi cerca de la casa del templo Higurashi. Corrieron en dirección a la casa.

-Me hubieras hecho caso y llegábamos más rápido a pie –

-Lo siento mucho Inuyasha... –

De repente, el grito de la madre de Kagome los detuvo.

-_¡QUÉ HIZO! –_

Soutta salió de la casa asomándose hacia todas las direcciones

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kagome mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

-Se fue... dejó una carta... –

Inuyasha le hizo la seña a Kagome de que ella entrara, se miraron rápidamente, pero con solo verse sabía lo que estaba pensando cada uno.

-Mamá... –

La Sra. Higurashi solo le mostró la carta...

_Sabe... no sabía como empezar esta carta, pero solo puedo darle las gracias Sra. Higurashi por dejarme estar aquí._

_Desde que derrotamos al demonio Naraku, creí que mi vida volvería a la normalidad; mi hermano vivo y después mi boda. Pero los problemas no tardaron en regresar. Después de pasar días y meses maravillosos con Miroku, tuvimos una noticia que nos alegró mucho en un principio: vamos a ser padres._

_Pero al pasar unos días, empecé a ponerme muy mal y parecía que este niño iba a provocarme la muerte. Las premoniciones y todo apuntaban a que iba a morir (mi hijo o yo). Siendo la reencarnación de la única persona a la que Naraku teme, nuestras vidas están en riesgo._

_Pero lo que sucedió entre la noche de ayer y el día de hoy fue el golpe definitivo. Estoy poniendo en riesgo la vida de Kagome, y ella ha sido mi única amiga y confidente; la vida de Inuyasha, que gracias a él, tenemos la fuerza para seguir luchando; a mi hermano Kohaku, al que solo he disfrutado un poco desde que lo recuperamos; al pequeño Shippou, solo es un niño que involucraron en esto y tiene mucho por vivir; y por último a Miroku, por el que temo mucho, ya que la maldición de su mano ha vuelto y nunca podré hacerme a la idea de que puede morir... al que solo estoy haciendo daño y ya no me ve como lo que esperaba, si me odia, es mejor... es mejor que para él esté muerta, por su bien y por mi corazón, es lo más sano._

_Solo hay una solución, tendré que enfrentar a Naraku... me cueste o no la vida. No puedo permitir que todos sufran por que solo me esta buscando para evitar su extinción. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz..._

_Perdónenme por favor, estoy desesperada..._

_Cuiden bien de Kohaku._

_Sango_

-¡Tenemos que irnos mamá, me llevo esto! –

------------------------------

-¡EXTERMINADORA TONTA, NO DEBISTE PROVOCARME! –

-¡ERES DEMASIADO LENTO PARA MI, ME DAS PENA, EL GRAN NARAKU SIENDO DERROTADO POR UNA MOCOSA! –

Sango iba corriendo por todo el bosque esquivando los golpes de Naraku, tenía todo listo... solo faltaban los testigos y la tragedia. Subió en Kirara y avanzaron lo más lejos posible del pozo, en dirección opuesta a Miroku.

Naraku logró percatarse del repentino movimiento de su presa, y eso significaba que estarían enfrentándose, solo él y Sango...

------------------------------

-Miroku, por favor detente... – rogó por tercera vez Kagome

-Bien, ganaron ¿qué sucede? –

-Sucede que tu mujercita va a cometer una estupidez por TU culpa... – dijo Inuyasha mientras lo miraba con furia

-Inuyasha, tranquilo... – susurró Kagome

-No creo que pueda hacer más de las tonterías que ha hecho hoy –

-No lo entiendes Miroku – interrumpió Kagome al borde del llanto – el malentendido que provocaste, para que Sango se alejara de ti puede tener terribles consecuencias – le tendió la carta

Miroku solo la miró confundido y preocupado. Al empezar a revisar la carta, su semblante palideció más de lo normal y susurró - ¿Ya regresó, verdad? –

Kagome solo asintió. Todos echaron a correr en busca de Sango.

------------------------------

Kaede miró hacia el exterior de la casa, cosa que hizo que Kohaku y Shippou voltearan también. Los tres salieron tras ver como la gente de la aldea salía también y miraba hacia el horizonte.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? – preguntó la anciana a una mujer

-Anciana Kaede – respondió la mujer cuando la volteó a ver y señaló- mire, detrás de esas montañas por donde sale el sol... ¿es un mal augurio? –

Shippou y Kohaku miraron detenidamente, justo enfrente de las montañas y atrás se veía un gran incendio y una especie de gas.

-Se parece al gas de Naraku... – le dijo Shippou a Kohaku

-Algo malo está pasando... – contestó el joven

-¿Alguien sabe como localizar al hermano de Inuyasha? – preguntó Kaede mientras los alejaba un poco de la multitud

-No tengo idea... pero podríamos decirle a Kouga... – contestó Shippou

-No pierdan más el tiempo y vayan a buscarlo, mientras tranquilizaré a las personas de la aldea –

------------------------------

-¿Crees que un veneno tan débil va a matarme? – preguntó Sango con sarcasmo mientras saltaba esquivando un tipo de raíz que Naraku utilizaba

-¿Crees que lograrás sobrevivir? – preguntó Naraku de la misma forma

-No veo por que no, los corazones de tus sirvientes ya son libres y estás solo, no creo que sirvan de mucho unos insectos... – dijo Sango mientras se columpiaba de una rama

-¡Qué raro, no siento tu presencia mágica! – dijo Naraku mientras detenía su ataque - ¿acaso no quieres ser encontrada? –

-No le encuentro caso que me distraigan con tonterías, vamos Naraku ¿acaso le tienes tanto miedo a mi hijo? – preguntó Sango en un tono retador mientras se quedaba de pie en posición defensiva

-Simple precaución... creo que tus amigos ya nos encontraron, se acercan rápidamente –

-¡Perfecto, mátame enfrente de ellos! –

-De acuerdo... – contestó mientras una rama se acercaba silenciosamente atrás de la chica – será tan rápido que ni tendrás tiempo de pensar –

-¡Ahí están! – grito Kagome mientras bajaban de Hachi

-Tengan cuidado... – susurró el mapache

Miroku se bajó de un salto y corrieron cerca del lugar.

-¡Bienvenidos al asesinato de la exterminadora Sango! – gritó Naraku con júbilo mientras la rama tomaba forma de una lanza y se lanzó contra Sango

-¡CUIDADO SANGO! – grito Inuyasha

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la lanza atravesó el pecho de la chica cuando esta volteo. Sintió como su pecho se desgarraba y fue solo un agudo dolor rápido que enseguida desapareció. Su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado y no sintió cuando tocó el suelo.

Ya estaba hecho, se sentía triste, pero estaba casi segura de que lo más peligroso acababa de terminar.

Al abrir los ojos, sintió como unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas... El cielo estaba ya despejado y miró las estrellas, pero lo más extraño es que cada vez sentía que se iba oscureciendo todo, lo último que vio fue como eso ojos azules que tanto amaba se acercaron.

--------

Miroku no logró llegar a tiempo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero no logró quitarla del camino.

Todo parecía avanzaren cámara lenta cuando vio como el cuerpo de Sango caía frágilmente. Se acercó a ella y miró sus expresivos ojos marrones: su miraba parecía desconcertada, adolorida, perdida y sobre todo triste; repentinamente se apagó y sus párpados se cerraron.

Sangre, era mucha sangre y salía a borbotones, intentó detener la hemorragia pero notó como el cuerpo que estaba tenso se volvió ligero... sin vida.

Kagome se acercó alarmada y lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso.

Cinco presiones, dos exhalaciones rápidas, mantener los codos juntos y venga por favor que no este muerta...

No podía encontrarlo, y no quiso esperar un segundo más. Se alejó torpemente mientras Inuyasha salía corriendo en busca de Sesshomaru.

-Miroku, ella... ella ya no... – abrazó al monje y se echó a llorar

-Ya conseguí lo que quería, si quieres, te puedo quitar la maldición Monje Miroku – dijo Naraku con una risa

-Haz lo que quieras, me has quitado las ganas de vivir –

-¡Maldito Naraku! – Kagome se levantó y lanzó una flecha a Naraku, que logró darle en el pecho - ¡TOMA DE TU PROPIA MEDICINA! –

-Será mejor irme, ya no me sirven de nada... –

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Qué ustedes dos no pueden vivir un momento sin pelear? – Kagome se fue directo en medio de ellos antes de que comenzaran - ¡Tu, ven acá y tu, suelta a Colmillo de Acero! Si que saben arruinar los momentos más felices…–_

_-Esta mujer es una gritona… - dijo en voz baja Sesshomaru_

_-Dale la mano y hagan las paces ¡AHORA! – ordenó Kagome_

_-¡ESTAS LOCA! – gritó Inuyasha_

_-¡ABAJO! –_

_-Esta bien, auch… voy –_

_-Eres un digno rival Inuyasha, a pesar de que eres mitad bestia… -_

_-Este… gracias, perdón por todo lo que pasó… -_

_Después de ese día, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que la perla de Shikon debía ser destruida cuanto antes, ya que si llegase a suceder que Naraku regresará, estarían en ventaja, ya que nunca obtendría su propósito._

_Kaede preparó todo lo necesario para destruir la perla, estaban en un templo que se construyó cerca del pozo; Kagome supuso que desde ese día, existió el templo en donde vivía con su familia._

_-Bien, es ahora cuando debo preguntarles: después de purificar la perla, díganme ¿alguien quiere pedir algo a la Perla de Shikon? –_

_Inuyasha estaba dudativo, ya no deseaba convertirse en una bestia legendaria, ahora con la compañía de Kagome sentía que podía cumplir la promesa que se había hecho desde que conoció a Kikyo de ser un humano; se lo debía al espíritu de Kikyo y a Kagome._

_-Deseo ser un humano... – gritó Inuyasha – peroooo, quiero poder utilizar a Colmillo de Acero libremente –_

_Kagome solo lo miró confundida, Sango que tenía la mirada fija en la perla solo movió los ojos, Miroku también volteó, los demás solo exclamaron._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Kagome¿en donde esta Naraku? – gritaba Kouga mientras llegaba corriendo con Shippou y Kohaku en la espalda

Kagome se levanto y corrió hacia Kouga para alejarse un poco de Miroku y Sango.

-Naraku se ha ido... – dijo Kagome limpiándose las lágrimas con su suéter – Kohaku, hay algo que debes saber... –

Los chicos la miraron confundidos, pero Kouga se acababa de dar cuenta, la presencia de la exterminadora había desaparecido, y el olor dejaba de tener fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome, ya encontraron a mi hermana? – preguntó el pequeño exterminador de monstruos

-En cierta forma si Kohaku, Sango... murió, no llegamos a tiempo, Naraku nos la arrebató... –

-P-pero si hacen con ella lo mismo que conmigo¿puede vivir verdad? – dijo Kohaku todavía con un poco de esperanza

-Inuyasha ya fue por su hermano, espero que no sea demasiado tarde... –

_FLASH BACK_

_-Sango, has estado algo pensativa, desde hace un rato... – dijo Miroku mientras se acercaba, Inuyasha estaba dentro del templo para su transformación en humano_

_-Discúlpeme Excelencia, sólo pensaba en mi futuro, en lo que haremos mi hermano y yo después de esto... – dijo Sango mientras miraba hacia el cielo_

_-Creo que ya es hora de que dejes de llamarme así, he meditado y dejaré de ser monje –_

_-¿Qué dice? Pero si usted se veía feliz en su practica...-_

_-Así es, pero eso no evita que quiera formar una familia; no lo hago por que desee conocer mujeres, yo ya encontré a la indicada... –_

_Sango se acercó lentamente a Miroku y lo miró seriamente. El hombre ya estaba preparándose para el golpe pero no sucedió, al contrario, Sango solo sonrío y se sentó en la hierba junto al árbol sagrado._

_-¿Y ya se lo ha dicho? – preguntó ella mientras le hacía la seña de que no pasaba nada_

_-No, aún no me he atrevido... sabes, es una mujer muy especial y tiene carácter fuerte, por eso he pensado como decírselo... –_

_-Será mejor que lo haga pronto, puede que ella también le corresponda –_

_Kohaku y Shippou pasaron corriendo enfrente de ellos persiguiendo a Kirara._

_-¡Tengan cuidado y no se alejen mucho! – gritó Sango antes de que desaparecieran entre la maleza_

_-Sango... – dijo Miroku mientras volteaba a verla, sus manos se posaron en su rostro y la hicieron voltear a mirarlo – esa mujer eres tú, quiero cumplir mi promesa... –_

_-Excelencia... – susurró Sango sorprendida_

_Fue entonces cuando Miroku le susurró "Te Amo" y le dio un tierno beso_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Miroku no se atrevía a soltar su cuerpo, había algo raro, no sentía que se desprendiera su alma y perdiera su energía.

Al mirar hacia enfrente, se encontró con Kohaku que lentamente se acercaba.

-Aún no pierdas las esperanzas, esperemos a Sesshomaru... –

------------------------------

Inuyasha esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, Sesshomaru y él iban corriendo lo más rápido que sus cuerpos soportaban. Llevaban un buen rato, en el camino le explico a su hermano mayor lo sucedido con Naraku.

-Ese miserable, solo se esconde y ataca por la espalda, si tan sólo fuera un poco más fuerte... – dijo Sesshomaru

-Pero tenemos la certeza de que no volverá a intentar nada en un buen rato, está perdiendo casi toda su energía y está débil... –

-Ahí esta el monje... – dijo Sesshomaru mientras sacaba su espada

-¿Va a hacer lo mismo con su espada para revivir a esa joven? – preguntó Rin a Yakken mientras miraba como brillaba el arma

-Si, pero no entiendo al amo, debería derrotar a ese Naraku de una vez... en vez de perder el tiempo con estos mortales –

-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso de que el Amo Sesshomaru les preste más atención que a ti... – dijo Rin mientras veía un poco atrás como Miroku los volteaba a ver

-¿Hace cuanto que está sin vida? – preguntó Sesshomaru

-Como menos de 20 minutos – contestó Kagome

-Entonces aún tenemos tiempo... – dijo el hombre mientras con un movimiento de su espada hacia visible a los roba-almas, pero no había ninguno, solo estaban las cadenas con las que ellos inmovilizan al cuerpo para sacarlas – no puede ser, no pudieron terminar tan rápido... no hay rastros de nada... yo l-lo lamento... –

Kohaku negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo. El ambiente más triste jamás visto era en los limites del bosque con el sendero de las montañas. Los enemigos de Naraku estaban desconcertados y tristes.

------------------------------

En la aldea, nadie podía creer la noticia de que Sango había muerto, Kagome había llegado junto con Kohaku para que descansara, pero el pobre niño no podía hacerlo, solo le quedaba Kirara... Ya nada lo ataba a su antigua aldea.

La joven le explicó a Kaede lo sucedido y que Miroku no estaba de ánimo para hacer un funeral con todo el pueblo presente y que prefería incinerar el cuerpo con todo y su hogar, ya que todos irían en busca de Naraku nuevamente.

-En estos momentos, Miroku debe estar incinerando la casa – dijo Kagome a Kaede antes de salir de la cabaña – cuide a Kohaku, no creo que tenga animo de ir con nosotros –

------------------------------

-Sabes, no quería hacerte sufrir... no quería perderlos, pero creo que fue el error más grande alejarte de mi... pero mi orgullo y el querer hacerme el guardián provocó todo esto, no te preocupes, vengaré tu muerte y... pronto estaré con ustedes –

Miroku estaba junto a Sango, en el que era su habitación, la había cambiado con un kimono blanco y la recostó. Iba a quitarse la sortija de bodas, pero lo meditó y mejor la dejó en su mano. Le dio un ligero beso y se levantó, suspiró un poco mientras lloraba un poco, era la última vez que la iba a ver, tal como quería recordarla, como si se encontrara descansando. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo no dar marcha atrás, pero lo hizo, se volteó y salió del lugar.

Afuera Inuyasha y Shippou lo esperaban, el zorrito estaba triste y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no iba a abandonar a sus camaradas en estos momentos; Inuyasha solo esperaba la indicación de Miroku para dejar caer la vela que daría fin a esa ceremonia privada.

-Pobre Kirara, te ves algo triste – dijo Shippou en voz baja al guardián de Midoriko, pero Kirara, maulló y salió corriendo de ahí – creo que será lo mejor, ve con Kohaku -

Kagome, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Cana, Rin y Yakken estaban llegando, todos juntos como propósito se habían unido a los chicos para darle fin definitivo a Naraku.

-¿No ha cambiado de parecer? – preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha

-No, en estos momentos debe de estar rociando la casa con combustible... –

El grupo que quedó observando la casa, con esto sellarían la tragedia y no darían marcha atrás.

Miroku salió y terminó de vaciar el combustible en la puerta de la casa.

-Inuyasha, hazlo de una vez... – dijo Miroku mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la casa y se quedaba quieto junto a Shippou

Inuyasha sólo vio como la flama crecía rápidamente

------------------------------

Sango abrió los ojos; desde que recobró los poderes de Midoriko entendió todo, por más que la intentaran dañar, los poderes que su hijo tenía, no le permitían daños físicos, si la herían, casi enseguida sanaba y lo comprobó en la época moderna.

Al salir la madre de Kagome, revisó la casa y se había cortado la mano con una puerta oxidada, era una cortada profunda.

Pero casi enseguida desapareció, fue cuando intento varias veces y sucedió lo mismo.

Se levantó y vio como Kirara rompía un tablón para que escapara. Ella se fue agachada, el humo se estaba haciendo denso.

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos, FELIZ 2006-2007!!!!, soy de nuevo SangoMikarin... (el nombre largo que tengo ahora es por un fic que hago con otras 2 personas), pero este es solo mi fic, ahora, quiero decirles que lamento mucho mi ausencia, pero este es un capitulo algo difícil de redactar, no soy muy buena matando personas, y mucho menos haciendo una muerte falsa. Créanme que lo repetí como 50 veces y no me gustaba y volvía a comenzar desde cero. Ay, hasta me daban ganas de ya no cambiar nada, pero seguía sin gustarme...

Ahora a responder los comentarios

Nade-san: Después de la ausencia, regresé este 2007 con el fic, sabes, me ha costado mucho trabajo este capitulo, está algo deprimente para algunos...

Sam93: Discúlpame si está vez me volví tan mala con la parejita Sango-Miroku, pero ya verás por que en los próximos capitulos.

Saludos na no da!


	12. La Orden de los Convocadores

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen… y a partir de este capitulo, todos van a ser + largos..._

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 12: La Orden de los Convocadores (capitulo largo)**

Sango abrió los ojos; desde que recobró los poderes de Midoriko entendió todo, por más que la intentaran dañar, los poderes que su hijo tenía, no le permitían daños físicos, si la herían, casi enseguida sanaba y lo comprobó en la época moderna.

Al salir la madre de Kagome, revisó la casa y se había cortado la mano con una puerta oxidada, era una cortada profunda.

Pero casi enseguida desapareció, fue cuando intento varias veces y sucedió lo mismo.

Se levantó y vio como Kirara rompía un tablón para que escapara. Ella se fue agachada, el humo se estaba haciendo denso.

-Kirara... – el humo la estaba ahogando – sácame por donde no me vean –

Kirara arrastró a Sango lejos de la casa, la llevó cerca de la cascada...

-Maldición... Inuyasha pronto va a identificar mi aroma – miró de reojo la orilla del río cercana a la cascada – no tenemos mucho tiempo Kirara, no te preocupes por mi, voy a irme por un tiempo, volveré más fuerte que nunca y dominaré los poderes de Midoriko, lo prometo, ni una pista a "ellos" de que sigo viva... hasta luego Kirara-san –

Sango se dejó caer al río y en segundos, por la cascada.

-Juro que percibí un aroma familiar al de Sango... – dijo Inuyasha mientras baja a Kagome de su espalda y miraba a Kirara - ¿y tu que haces aquí? Ven, ella también percibió el aroma –

-Alguien muy poderoso estuvo por aquí... y se pierde su pista en la orilla de la cascada... –dijo Kagome mientras seguía el rastro del aura

-Algo no esta bien... – dijo Miroku mientras veía un trozo de tela blanca en los colmillos de Kirara

Pero la idea que se hizo cruzar por su mente la borró enseguida; nadie puede regresar de la muerte.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Sesshomaru – debió tratarse de algún monje o algún sacerdote entrenando –

-------------------------------

-No entiendo por que el Sr. Braska nos mandó a estas horas a pescar, no se alcanza ni a ver la Luna – dijo un sirviente

-Por que la cocinera arruinó la cena de la reunión de La Orden de Convocadores... ahora la mujer tiene doble trabajo... – dijo el compañero de este mientras revisaba las redes

-Pues yo que ella no volvía a hacer la cena para esos holgazanes, solo se sientan a discutir como derrotar a Naraku y no hacen nada –

-Tienes razón pero solo lo hace por el Sr. Braska, ya que... –

-¿Por qué te callas? Ya pescaste algo... –

-Si, una mujer... – dijo el otro mientras jalaba la red para sacar el cuerpo inconsciente

-¿Una mujer en el río? –

--------------------------------------

-¿Una mujer dices? – dijo Braska mientras salía de su habitación

-Así es Señor, una mujer joven por lo que dicen, tiene ropas de luto... – dijo una sirvienta mientras le indicaba a Braska en donde la dejaron durmiendo – al parecer esta algo débil, solamente un médico puede decirnos que tiene... –

Braska entró a la habitación y se encontró con la joven. Se estremeció por un momento al verla, era muy bella y se veía agotada. Se parecía tanto a su hermana Belgemine...

Sango abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre, no era mucho más grande que Miroku. Tenía ropas muy coloridas, podría decirse que de estilo chino.

-¿E-en donde estoy? – preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Te encuentras en una de las residencias de mi propiedad en Lucca... –

-Suena bastante retirado de mi hogar... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? –

-Desde que te encontraron, 4 horas... –

-Contando que la distancia de mi pueblo es lejana, serán como 6 horas... – dijo con ironía

-No pierdes tu humor; mi nombre es Braska... ¿cuál es el tuyo? –

-Sango... –

-Y dime ¿recuerdas por que andabas en el río? –

-Yo... alguien murió, mi esposo, Naraku atacó un bosque en la aldea de Kaede... la casa se estaba quemando y fui al río, estaba muy débil... creo que resbalé... –

-¿La aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede dices? Eso es demasiado lejos... – miró a la joven, se le veía triste – Dime Sango, no tienes parientes –

Ella mintió y negó con la cabeza...

-Mi aldea era la de los exterminadores de monstruos, hace casi un año fue destruida – a Sango con solo recordar eso, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, no era una mentira, pero no era la verdad completa.

-Eres exterminadora, pero... tienes habilidades sobrenaturales¿no deberías ser sacerdotisa o algo así? –

-¿Quiere escuchar algo que tal vez suene raro? – preguntó Sango mientras se sentaba

------------------------

Naraku solo observaba los restos de la casa de Miroku y Sango; un intento de incineración de los restos de Sango. Necesitaba las cenizas para que esa exterminadora no regresara. Al entrar a lo poco que quedaba en pie, observó como en donde se supone debería estar el cuerpo calcinado, no había nada, nada de restos. La presencia mágica ya casi había desaparecido...

-¿Acaso no la maté? – dijo mientras recordaba la lucha - ¡Maldición! –

-------------------------

El hombre escuchó con atención el relato de Sango hasta que ella terminó de hablar.

-¿Eres la reencarnación de Midoriko? Increíble... – el joven pensó por unos momentos y una idea descabellada cruzó su mente - ¿Hace cuanto que no comes? –

-Desde ayer... –

-¿Tienes fuerzas para levantarte? – ella asintió con la cabeza

-Alguien te traerá la cena y te darás un baño, después de eso hablaremos contigo... –

-¿Hablaran?... – preguntó Sango mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos

Braska notó que la mirada de Sango era distinta a las demás, tenía un brillo diferente...

-¿Estas... esperando...? –

Ella solo bajó la cabeza y asintió...

-No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante este será su hogar –

--------------------------

-Ese Braska esta tardando demasiado – dijo Maechem

-Es un joven bastante rebelde para ser invocador – respondió Gatta

-Pero bastante útil para la Orden – respondió Kinoc con un poco de malicia

-Siento la demora – dijo Braska mientras abría la puerta y hacía una reverencia

La Orden de Convocadores estaba en una sala aparte de la residencia.

-Tiempo es algo que no tenemos Braska... – dijo Gatta

-La Orden ha sido advertida de que Naraku ha vuelto antes de lo esperado, en menos de 5 meses... – dijo Maechem – cuando antes eran 50 años... –

-Basta de recuentos históricos Maechem, sabemos que desde los inicios del hombre, siempre ha existido un "Naraku" por el espíritu ambicioso del hombre y será eterno hasta que no rompan el ciclo – dijo Gatta

-Pero la amenaza es peor ahora que se sabe que la Perla de Shikon ha vuelto, Naraku corrompido por la maldad buscará la forma de perdurar en la Tierra, ni hemos progresado en la búsqueda de Invocar a Midoriko para eliminarlo como cuando eliminó a todos los demonios que la iban a devorar – dijo Kinoc

-Lamento interrumpir Lord Kinoc, pero jamás conseguiremos regresar el alma de la Sacerdotisa Midoriko – dijo Braska

-¿Cómo dices, por que estas tan seguro? – preguntó Gatta

-Por que Midoriko ha reencarnado en esta época y Naraku la esta buscando, no podríamos invocar a Midoriko como una bestia sagrada por que su alma esta en un cuerpo humano... –

-Supongamos que tienes razón chico – dijo Kinoc mientras comía un poco de pescado - ¿cómo sabes esto tú? –

-Por que la he encontrado Señor, he encontrado a la reencarnación de la Sacerdotisa; me encontraba intentando localizarla en la Cámara de la Fe, cuando los espíritus indicaron su paradero –

-¿Y bien, en donde está? – preguntaron los 3 hombres

-En esta misma casa, permítanme un segundo y la traeré –

En menos de un minuto, Sango hizo acto de presencia en la sala, con una vestimenta muy parecida a un kimono, pero era largo y con una tiara.

-Debes de estar bromeando Braska, sólo se parece a Belgemine, más no tiene magia – dijo Maechem

-No es así mi Lord – dijo Sango mientras hacía una reverencia y dejaba de ocultar su presencia mágica – ustedes también son bastante cautelosos al no mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones –

-¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? – pregunto Gatta

-Mi nombre es Sango, soy una exterminadora de monstruos de la aldea de Midoriko, hace no mucho fui atacada por Naraku, descubriendo que soy la reencarnación de la Sacerdotisa, y ahora ¿qué es lo que disponen de mi? –

-Sango... vaya, tienes agallas; ahora entiendo por que Braska quiso que hablaras con nosotros, bien, te explicaremos quienes somos... – dijo Gatta

-----------------------

Kohaku estaba recostado en un cuarto cercano al templo, desde ayer no se levantaba y todos en la aldea intentaban reanimarlo.

-Con esto se ha acabado lo que era mi familia... – susurró mientras se abrazaba con fuerza y se iba quedando dormido

De repente estaba en un lugar oscuro, estaba solo.

_-No digas eso, no estás solo... –_

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

_-Deberías saberlo... –_

-No importa quien seas, no tengo a nadie... –

_-Me tienes a mi..._ –

-¿Quién eres? –

-Lo más seguro es que no reconozcas mi voz, cuando eras muy pequeño yo morí... –

-Madre... –

_-Así es Kohaku, no estás solo, tu hermana estará muy pronto contigo_ –

-¿Voy a morir? –

_-Nunca dije que ella estuviera muerta... –_

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Kohaku¿te encuentras bien? –

La voz que escuchó era de Kaede, se acababa de despertar...

-Debió ser solo un sueño... – dijo Kohaku

-A veces, los sueños nos enseñan lo que va a suceder... – dijo la anciana mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida

-Pero nadie puede regresar de la muerte... – dijo Kohaku

-No, pero pueden engañarla – dijo Kaede mientras se levantaba – uno hace su destino... mira quien ha venido a verte... –

Kohaku se sentó y vio en la puerta a Kirara... -Creo que no estoy solo... ven aquí bonita –

-Kohaku, todavía estás a tiempo de alcanzar a Inuyasha y compañía... solo que primero termina mi comida o te mataré– dijo Kaede antes de salir

-------------------------

-Nosotros provenimos de una vieja Orden que existe desde que los seres sobrenaturales existen en el mundo como lo conocemos. La Orden de los Convocadores; nosotros conocemos la historia de lo que es el Mal en ciencia cierta, desde el inicio de la era del hombre, las influencias negativas del mundo siempre han intentado dominarlo, cuando el hombre es tributo a las fuerzas del mal, se crea un Naraku; desde siempre ha existido Naraku, pero, hace 50 años, en lo que conocemos de esta era, un ladrón llamado Onigumo ha sido el más peligroso, aunque conserva parte de su corazón humano, ha sido el más suspicaz y encontró la forma de sobrevivir de forma eterna en la Tierra – dijo Maechem mientras se levantaba y caminaba alrededor de la sala observando a detalle a Sango

-Con la Perla de Shikon... las 4 almas – susurró Sango

-La Orden de los Convocadores tiene el propósito de regresar a este mundo las almas de los antepasados en forma de seres legendarios para derrotar al Naraku de cada siglo, todos los sacerdotes que han intentado invocar a la última bestia han perecido en el intento – dijo Kinoc

-Y la Orden cree que esa bestia es Midoriko... – dijo Braska

-Tenemos algo que proponerte Sango, la Orden entrena desde muy jóvenes a los sacerdotes, monjes o sacerdotisas que son los indicados para intentar ayudar a detener a Naraku, pero como tu no has recibido antes entrenamiento alguno y considerando que eres la reencarnación de Midoriko, queremos que ocupes el lugar de la antigua elegida de esta región para detener a Naraku... – dijo Gatta

-¿Pero que pasó con ella?- preguntó Sango

-Ella murió hace 3 días cuando intento invocar con sus ultimas fuerzas a la ultima bestia – dijo Braska casi sin voz

-El parecido que tienes con ella es asombroso, así el pueblo no perderá la Fe, nadie sabe que murió... – dijo Kinoc - ¿aceptas? –

Sango dudó por un momento...

-De acuerdo, suplantaré a la Invocadora... – dijo Sango mientras hacía una reverencia

-Una cosa más joven Sango – dijo Maechem – la leyenda dice que un hijo de esa reencarnación es el que puede eliminar al mal, pero nosotros tenemos el resto... 6 almas poderosas ayudaran a ese hijo, aunque no queda claro el punto de que si van a morir o no... –

-¿Morir? – susurró Sango, mientras a su mente llegaban las imágenes de sus amigos - ¿serán algunos involucrados con las desgracias que lleva consigo la Perla? –

-Es posible... – contestó Braska

-------------------------------

-¿Y ahora que sucederá? No tenemos idea del paradero de Naraku - dijo Shippou

-Tenemos que buscarlo, es obvio mapache, y ese maldito va a pagar todas las que nos ha hecho... – dijo Inuyasha mientras levantaba la liebre que había cazado

-Y sigues igual de arrogante que antes... – dijo Shippo susurrando

-Pude escuchar eso... –dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

A lo lejos; Kagome, Ayame y Miroku miraban la escena...

-Al menos ese par sigue siendo igual... – dijo Ayame mientras ayudaba a prender la leña

-Voy a tranquilizarlos... – dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a ellos – A VER USTEDES DOS, NO ESTAMOS PARA QUE EMPIECEN A DISCUTIR... –

-LO QUE PASA KAGOME ES QUE SIEMPRE ESTAS DE PARTE DEL MAPACHE, NO TE METAS – dijo Inuyasha

-¿QUÉ NO ME META? OYEME, ERES UN INMADURO... –

-En estas situaciones es cuando se le extraña a Sango, para calmar la situación... – dijo Shippou mientras se acercaba con las liebres a Miroku y Ayame

Esta última le hizo a Shippou la seña de que se callara...

-Déjalo Ayame, no se preocupen, me lastimaría más si no la mencionara... – dijo Miroku mientras veía como Kagome gritaba "Abajo"

-Miroku, yo... – intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas el zorrito

-No tienes que disculparte Shippou, nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa – contestó sonriendo

"_En verdad te estas haciendo el fuerte Miroku, te duele"_ pensó Ayame mientras lo veía tristemente

-¡El Amo Sesshomaru encontró el paradero del anterior paradero de Naraku! – gritaba Yakken corriendo

-Los aldeanos cercanos al lugar, dicen que el castillo de un terrateniente se encontraba en esa colina – dijo Kouga señalando hacia el oeste

-Pero aún no entiendo¿para que se sigue moviendo, no se supone que ya no tiene ninguna amenaza? – dijo Kagura mientras bajaba de su pluma y ayudaba a Cana

-Tal vez aún está en peligro y por eso se esta moviendo... – dijo Cana

-Ese Naraku es bastante tonto... todos lo van a encontrar y matar –dijo Rin

-No te confíes Rin, Naraku es muy poderoso... – dijo Sesshomaru

-Entonces que esperamos, tenemos que ir por ese maldito... – dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba del suelo, pero casi enseguida, se escuchó gruñir su estomago – bueno, primero comeremos algo... –

-------------------------------

-Entonces todos están en peligro... – dijo Sango mientras caminaba con Braska hacia el estanque de la residencia.

-Siempre lo hemos estado, solo que la gente ve lo que quiere, o eso decía mi hermana... – contestó Braska mientras se sentaba en la orilla

-¿Tu hermana era la Invocadora Belgemine? – preguntó Sango mientras miraba el cielo

-Así es... y no pude hacer nada... – dijo Braska mientras volteaba a mirar un camino que daba a las criptas

-Mi hermano fue asesinado por Naraku en una trampa que hicieron a mi aldea; mientras nosotros cazábamos monstruos, él atacó mi aldea, solo sobreviví... Naraku pretendía que como utilizaba a mi hermano, yo lo iba a asesinar, pero Kohaku se arrepintió y Naraku lo asesinó... –

-Sango... –

-Te propongo algo, ambos dejaremos de atormentarnos por Naraku, de ahora en adelante seremos compañeros y amigos –

-Por cierto, tengo que mencionarte algo... los invocadores tienen un guardián, pero mi hermana tenía 3: la hechicera Razzia, Yojimbo el samurai y yo; pronto tendremos que ir a verlos –

-No es necesario – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

-Yojimbo... – susurró Braska y ambos voltearon

-¿Belgemine? – preguntó confundido

-No, mi nombre es Sango... –

-Braska, es idéntica... solo que su cabello se ve distinto... –

-Es una exterminadora, tenemos que hablar Yojimbo, ve por Razzia... –

_Tres meses después..._

Naraku llevaba una ola de asesinatos en varios pueblos, buscando a Inuyasha y al grupo de amigos que supieran en donde se encontraba Sango. Pero nada, él no sabía que Kagome y compañía lo estaban buscando, y que Sango se estaba preparando para ir a enfrentarlo.

Una mujer con cabellera rubia larga, caminaba de un lado a otro en un Templo cercano a la costa, su kimono era muy largo y lo arrastraba, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y llega al ras del suelo.

-Razzia quieres calmarte, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo... – dijo Yojimbo

Yojimbo era un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro, a veces no se podía ni ver por la armadura, pero casi siempre vestía el traje tradicional y su katana. Era bastante alto y muy extrovertido.

-Lo dices tan tranquilo, hace una hora que no sale y sabes que si no regresa... – contestó Razzia

-No ha muerto, todavía se siente su presencia... – contestó Braska

Sango abrió la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y si no es por Yojimbo, cae al suelo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Nos tenías preocupados – contestó Razzia – no puedes quedarte más de una hora en la cámara de los ancestros, utilizar tanta energía puede ser fatal, además no puedes arriesgar a tu hijo... –

-Lo siento mucho, no quería preocuparlos – dijo Sango

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Hola, pues aquí sigo intentando revivir este fic, ahora metí un poco de mi cosecha y unos nombres que me gustaron mucho que una amiga me menciono de uno de los 5mil títulos de Final Fantasy, no conozco nada de esos juegos... no me maten por las nuevas ideas que puse, llevó meses pensando en como va a seguir esta historia

Ahora a responder los comentarios

Tsuki-one-chan: A mi también me dio tristeza, pero pronto todo va a mejorar... espero no demorarme mucho en seguirlo

Inurav: gracias por darte tiempo en leerme, voy a seguir

Lah-chan: gracias por leerme, prometo continuar para que les guste a todos

Nade-san: A veces solo puedo subir rápidamente el fic y no me da tiempo de checarlo, pero prometo revisarlo... no te preocupes por Sango y Miroku, pronto, pero muy pronto se van a volver a ver...

Sam93: Gracias, pero a mi se me hizo cruel lo de Sango, y eso que es mi fic, pero como dije antes, se van a volver a ver, no desesperen

Saludos na no da!


	13. Senda y encuentro

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen… y a partir de este capitulo, todos van a ser + largos..._

**El final de la Perla de Shikon**

**Capitulo 13: Senda y encuentro (capitulo largo)**

_Tres meses después..._

Sango abrió la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y si no es por Yojimbo, cae al suelo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Nos tenías preocupados – contestó Razzia – no puedes quedarte más de una hora en la cámara de los ancestros, utilizar tanta energía puede ser fatal, además no puedes arriesgar a tu hijo... –

-Lo siento mucho, no quería preocuparlos – dijo Sango

-Ya, deja de ver a la pobre Sango así Razzia, mira que la pobre ya tiene bastante con haber estado ahí – señaló Braska la puerta de la Cámara de los Ancestros - ¿estás bien? –

-S-sí... gracias –

-Supongo que debes estar hambrienta- dijo Yojimbo - vayamos al Templo... – pero fue interrumpido por un monje que entro corriendo

-Se supone que usted no debe estar aquí – dijo Braska

-L-lo lamento Lord Braska, pero Naraku destruyó el embarcadero, unos forasteros acababan de llegar, lograron salvarse al ir a conocer las ruinas –

-----------------------------

-¡Qué horror! – decía Kagome al ver desde lo alto de las ruinas del primer templo lo que había pasado

-Al parecer Naraku está mutando nuevamente en otra forma... – susurró Shippou

-En una horrible bestia de más de un kilometro que puede destruir pueblos de un solo golpe... – dijo Inuyasha con cierto aire melancólico al ver como los sobrevivientes iban de un lado a otro reconociendo los cadáveres y buscando a alguien entre los escombros.

-Son demasiados muertos, es imposible que pueda hacer algo para que esas almas encuentren la paz – dijo Miroku

-En este lugar, vienen los descendientes de la Isla Liki que son aprendices de sarcerdocio... lo más probable es que ellos hagan algún ritual clásico de la región... – dijo Kagura

-¿Acaso nos está persiguiendo? – pregunto Kohaku mientras observaba a lo lejos un grupo de personas que venían del templo colina arriba

Un hombre paso corriendo frente a ellos acercándose a una chica de la edad de Kagome, llevaba un kimono completamente negro y el cabello rojizo recogido en un bonito chongo tras una peineta.

-¡Kaileena, al fin te encuentro, avisé en el Templo, viene la Convocadora con sus guardianes! –

-Bien, gracias Echuilles... ve al embarcadero y que los sobrevivientes se reúnan en el puerto restante, si esta vivo el sepulturero, que nos auxilie embalsamando los cuerpos y que sean llevados al puerto – Kaileena miró de reojo a los forasteros que la miraban de reojo – ¡Hey, forasteros, veo que una sacerdotisa viene con ustedes! –

-Creo que se refiere a Kagome – susurró Miroku a sus compañeros – si, venimos del Oeste, soy el monje Miroku; ella es la Sacerdotisa Kagome, reencarnación de la famosa sacerdotisa Kikyo; él es Inuyasha y su medio hermano Sesshomaru hijos del guardián del Viento Inu no taisho... –

-¿Un humano y un demonio? – preguntó la joven sacerdotisa

-La Perla de Shikon me convirtió en humano, era un híbrido – contestó Inuyasha de malas

-Ellas son las hermanas Kagura y Cana; ellos son Kouga y Ayame, de la familia de los lobos; ellos son Rin, Yakken, Shippou y Kohaku, sin oldivar a Kirara –

-Encantada, mi nombre es Kaileena y soy sacerdotisa de Masamune, ojalá las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, pero necesito que me ayuden usted y la sacedotisa –

-Con gusto ayudaré si esta en mis manos – dijo Kagome

-Síganme por favor... –

Llegaron a un pequeño altar de donde la mujer de una puerta oculta saco pergaminos y reliquias sagradas...

-Se que es un poco precipitado Kagome, pero, necesito que me ayudes a purificar el camino para el paso de la Convocadora Belgemine... –

-En ese caso mejor dame un arco y flechas, si tienen agua sagrada, mejor... – dijo Kagome

Miroku agarró un cajón de pergaminos y se fue caminando por el trayecto de la Convocadora. Todo lo que hacían por una mujer

¿Qué era una Convocadora?

De repente vio a un conjunto de sacerdotes caminando como en una procesión, la convocadora se acercaba...

Una mujer iba al centro, llevaba un largo y amplio kimono de estilo chino, un tipo de sombrero la cubría y debajo de este un velo cubría su rostro. Caminaba de una forma un tanto pesada, pero sin perder la gracia y agilidad.

Atrás de ella estaban 3 personas, parecían sus guaruras: una mujer con cabellera rubia larga, su kimono era muy largo y lo arrastraba, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y llega al ras del suelo; un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro que vestía el traje tradicional y su katana; el otro hombre, era un monje de la misma edad de Miroku, rubio y de cabello casi a rape, llevaba un tipo de ropas chinas.

Miroku se sintió raro al ver esa escena...

-Sango...- susurró melancólicamente

-----------------------------------

Al llegar a la costa, Inuyasha y sus amigos se quedaron observando como el grupo de sacerdotes rompía filas y empezaban a colocar los cuerpos embalsamados en el agua.

-¿Qué es una senda? – preguntó Inuyasha en voz baja - ¿iremos a algún lado? –

-La muerte necesita ser guiada... – empezó a decir Sesshomaru – si los espíritus no se van en paz y quedan inquietos en la Tierra, se convierten en demonios, seres espirituales como Naraku... -

La guardiana de la Convocadora le quito el sombrero y el velo, al principio como se había agachado, su cabello largo impedía ver su rostro, pero cuando levanto la mirada, Kagome ahogó un grito.

La Invocadora llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza q llegaba por sus muslos, era un castaño azabache, tenía unos bellos ojos verdes y un rostro hermoso: era su amiga y compañera Sango, era idéntica, con ojos verdes y cabello ondulado.

-¿Sabes lo que debes hacer, cierto? – le pregunto Razzia

-Si... mi primera prueba... – contestó Sango

-Belgemine... – dijo Braska interrumpiendo – eh... suerte hermana –

"_¿Belgemine? Si ella es Sango_" pensaron Miroku e Inuyasha.

La invocadora se quitó lentamente los zapatos y la primera cubierta de su kimono; se veía un poco esbelta... Miroku no lo podía creer, estaba embarazada, casi no se notaba pero lo estaba... no tenia duda, era Sango.

-Pero no huele a Sango... – dijo Kouga y todos lo miraron confundidos

La mujer empezó a caminar a la orilla y para sorpresa de varios, sus pies solamente se hundieron 4 centímetros cuando empezó a caminar en el agua.

Los sacerdotes prendieron las antorchas, casi de inmediato, el fuego se transformó a un color púrpura. Kagome miró un poco angustiada...

-No te asustes Kagome, la Convocadora esta sacando toda su energía espiritual... – susurró Miroku todavía anonadado

A los 6 metros de distancia, la sacerdotisa sacó una rama de bambú del agua y al empezar a recorrerlo con las manos, se transformó en un tipo de báculo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a moverse en forma de danza. El báculo empezó a crear una plataforma de agua y a congelarla.

La gente que estaba reunida miraba con tristeza el ritual, incluso había quien ya se encontraba en el suelo llorando.

En ese instante, las almas de los cadáveres embalsamados empezaron a flotar hacia el horizonte. Y desaparecer...

El ambiente se había transformado a un invierno, un terrible frío envolvía el lugar.

-Para eso eran las protecciones, por que toda la energía pura fue para ayudar a esas almas a cruzar su destino... – dijo Kagura

-Belgemine... lo hiciste bien – dijo Yojimbo dándole un abrazo y cargándola

-¡Cuidado Yojimbo, recuerda que somos 2! – dijo Sango refriéndose a ella y su bebé

-¿Cómo lo hice? – preguntó a Braska

-Bastante bien para ser tu primera vez –contestó mientras le revolvía el cabello

Sango al estar arriba vio a un grupo que se le hizo familiar... eran sus camaradas y su esposo. Se sintió aterrorizada, Naraku los había seguido y había aniquilado parte de la aldea. Tenía que hacerse la desconocida por más que le doliera.

-Razzia ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Sango en voz baja señalándolos con la cabeza mientras Yojimbo la bajaba

-¿Ellos? Creo que dijo Kaileena que llegaron minutos antes del ataque, 2 de ellos son un monje y una sacerdotisa –

Sango decidió enfrentarlos para no verse tan sospechosa. Se puso los zapatos, se arreglo el kimono y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Forasteros, vengan acá! Ustedes venían huyendo de Naraku, o ¿me equivoco? – dijo Sango en tono de molestia - ¿quiénes son ustedes para que ese ser los persiga? –

-Sango por favor, no te hagas la loca con nosotros... – dijo Kagome

-¿Sango? –dijo extrañada – mi nombre es Belgemine, soy originaria de Lucca… -

-Belgemine, tenemos que apresurarnos; deja que los forasteros nos acompañen, la Orden quiere hacerle unas preguntas – dijo Braska

-Pueden pasar la noche en la residencia… el es mi hermano Lord Braska, gobernante de Lucca e invocador de la Orden de los Convocadores –

-Disculpen mi descortesía¿ustedes son los jóvenes que estaban en busca de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon? – preguntó Braska con curiosidad

-Así es – contestó Kagome - ¿cómo lo saben? –

-El viejo sacerdote Kinoc es de la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede, tenemos instrucciones de ayudarlos –respondió Braska

-¡Belgemine, podría ayudarnos a descongelar la aldea! – grito Kaileena

-Discúlpenme un momento – dijo Sango antes.

Caminaba un poco pesado, Miroku sospechaba que por su embarazo, tenía que ser Sango.

Sango tomó con un brazo la rama que volvió a ser el báculo e invocó a un Gran Fénix; acarició el lomo del ave y le dijo unas palabras. El ave asintió y empezó a volar por toda la isla descongelando y reverdeciendo todo a su paso.

Razzia a su vez, sacó una pequeña marioneta en forma de cactus. Sacó unos pergaminos e invoco a una especie de jabalí.

_En la residencia de Braska…_

-Así que ustedes son los predestinados para el intento de eliminación de Naraku, que interesante que en estas circunstancias lleguen a Lucca – dijo Maechem

-Interesante no, estaba escrito por el destino – respondió Gatta

-¿Y cuál de ustedes es la reencarnación de Kikyo? – preguntó Kinoc con un poco de malicia

-Soy yo, y no venimos a solo intentar matar a Naraku, lo vamos a destruir – dijo Kagome dando un paso y sonriendo para si misma

-Vaya tu determinación y confianza son muy formidables niña, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes – dijo Kinoc

-Lord Kinoc, no los subestime – contestó Sango – al menos lograron derrotar a Naraku por un tiempo considerable, ya que nadie en 100 años lo había logrado, solamente dejaban que agotara su energía –

-Belgemine, oh Belgemine; tú eres la única capaz de igualar tu poder espiritual con el de Midoriko, y creo que sola serás capaz de eliminar a Naraku –

-Lamento interrumpir – dijo Miroku – pero su sacerdotisa tiene la energía necesaria gracias a la ayuda de sus guardianes, la Sacerdotisa no solamente cuenta con su poder, sino tonel apoyo de sus camaradas –

-Monje, eres sabio y queríamos poner a prueba su fortaleza y creo que han superado nuestras expectativas – dijo Gatta – como nunca logramos contactar con el alma de Midoriko para invocarla en una bestia legendaria, Belgemine tuvo que ser la elegida para ayudarnos –

-Buscaron en todo el continente a la mujer que pudiera igualar e incluso superar a Midoriko, y esa fui yo –

-También, tuvimos que intentar realizar la leyenda del hijo de Midoriko, ya que tenemos fe en que Belgemine sea ella, tiene el mismo poder… - dijo Maechem

-Nos uniremos en su lucha mientras nace el hijo de Belgemine – dijo Kinoc

-¿Hijo?- preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido

-Tuve que casarme con Yoijimbo, mi guardián… este hijo es nuestra última alternativa en caso de que yo no pueda vencerlo – dijo Belgemine

-Tu no eres Belgemine – interrumpió Kohaku

-¿Perdón? – Sango se puso muy nerviosa

-Tú eres de la aldea de exterminadores, y te llamas Sango, ese hombre es tu esposo y se llama Miroku, y ese hijo, es de ambos – contestó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Siento la demora – dijo Braska mientras abría la puerta y hacía una reverencia - me informaron que la cena estará dentro de poco, así que pueden ir a tomar un baño si lo desean –

-Tu nombre es Kohaku¿cierto? – dijo Sango mientras se agachaba un poco hasta estar a su altura – la Srita. Kagome cuando me vio, dijo lo mismo que tú y creeme, me encantaría ser tu hermana para que no te sientas así, yo se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido… Braska y yo desde muy pequeños fuimos huérfanos –

Sango abrazó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas y le susurró – quiero que sepas que todo va a estar bien, haré lo posible por ayudarte… "hermano" –

Kohaku, se quedó perplejo y la miro de forma melancólica…

-Yo aprendí a comunicarme con los que ya no se encuentran en este mundo… podemos ir a la explanada de los muertos y lo escucharas de sus propios labios- dijo Sango mientras contenía las lagrimas.

Todos salieron un poco exaltados de la Sala de Reuniones de los Convocadores, serios y bastante pensativos; en especial Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kagome y Sesshomaru.

-¿En que piensas hermano? – susurró Inuyasha

-En que hay algo raro en esa mujer, mi olfato me dice que no es la exterminadora, pero la energía que desprende es idéntica –

"_Sango¿no me recuerdas y por eso te casaste nuevamente? En realidad ¿eres Sango o es mi afán de creer que no moriste? Sango, mi querida Sango…"_

-Belgemine, te ves cansada ¿por qué no vas a descansar antes de la cena? – preguntó Braska

-No me siento cansada, pero lo haré por que me lo dices¿puedes decirle a Yoijimbo en donde me encuentro? –

-Claro – dijo Braska, cuando se dio la vuelta, le susurró unas palabras antes de irse.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kouga escucharon involuntariamente "Tenemos que hablar en privado"

-Esto no me gusta mucho Kagome –

-¿Por qué lo dices Inuyasha? – preguntó la chica en voz baja

-Hay algo raro en esta gente, y esa mujer, no comprendo por que es idéntica a Sango y esta embarazada… Sango debería de estar igual en estos momentos, es mucha coincidencia – respondió mientras miraba a 'Belgemine' por la espalda.

-¿Y si averiguo si tiene la misma cicatriz que Sango en la espalda? –

-¿Qué cicatriz? – pregunto Inuyasha

-Cuando Kohaku fue dominado por Naraku, le hizo una grave herida en la espalda que le dejó una cicatriz… tal vez… - pero Kagome fue interrumpida

-Sus habitaciones están en aquel pasillo – dijo Sango señalando el camino derecho – si gustan pueden dejar sus cosas ahí y tomar un baño, los veré en la cena, con su permiso –

Miroku miró de reojo a 'Belgemine' y esta se dio cuenta, le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y se fue velozmente.

-----------------------

Sango entro a su habitación suspirando, pero al levantar la mirada, vio a Braska y Yoijimbo de pie.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sango mientras se iba a un tocador a deshacerse la trenza

-Esa gente te conoce, dijiste que tu esposo había muerto – dijo toscamente Braska

-Ese hombre no se si sea mi esposo, cuando me encontraste, el shock me hizo bloquear muchas cosas de mi mente, ni siquiera puedo recordar como eran él y mi hermano – contestó Sango mientras empezaba a sollozar, no por la mentira piadosa, sino por haber negado a Miroku como su marido – si acaso es mi esposo, no entiendo entonces que fue lo que me pasó–

-Sango, ese niño es un exterminador como tú ¿no será posible que te conozca y tu no lo recuerdes? – preguntó Yoijimbo

-No lo sé… me dio tristeza verlo, me dolió tanto ver que me llamaba hermana –

-Sango, tal vez, es probable que tu esposo no halla muerto y Naraku te tendió una trampa – dijo Braska mientras se acercaba y posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Sango

-Braska… talvez no debimos fingir la boda – dijo Yoijimbo

-Tal vez, pero no fue nuestra idea, fue idea de los convocadores para proteger a Sango y a su hijo – contestó Braska

-Disculpenme… - susurró Sango – todos estos problemas empezaron desde que llegué aquí –

-No digas eso tontita – contestó Braska mientras se agachaba y la abrazaba – eres una de las pocas esperanzas que nos queda, sino fuera por ti, toda la gente de Lucca no tendría energía para vivir y no seguiría luchando –

-Sango, gracias a ti, este pueblo ha vuelto e tener Fe… - dijo Yoijimbo –por eso fue la boda, para que la gente tuviera Fe y al menos tuvieran un poco de alegría, desmentimos la muerte de Belgemine con esa boda, tal vez fue precipitado pero ha sido de gran utilidad para ti –

-Sigamos entonces con la mentira, si descubrimos que ese hombre es mi esposo, entonces ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Sango

-Protegerle junto a ti hasta que ese niño nazca… no queda de otra – dijo Braska

-Además, nosotros aceptamos el pacto de ser tus guardianes… - contestó Yoijimbo

-Gracias - Sango abrazó a Braska, y este la abrazó con todo su ser. Yoijimbo comprendió algo asombroso en ese momento, su compañero se enamoró de la exterminadora. Él, el ninja sin corazón, la quería como a su hermana menor, pero Braska, la miraba con tanto amor que resintió celoso, celoso por no haber sido capaz de sentir algo así antes por alguien.

-Yoijimbo, Braska- dijo Razzia mientras abría la puerta – dejemos a Sango cambiarse… -

Los 2 hombres salieron junto con Razzia.

-Razzia, tengo que hacerte una pregunta –dijo Braska

-Dime –

-¿Es posible que hayan confundido los recuerdos de Sango para que no recuerde a sus familiares y esposo o lo que le sucedió?-

-Puede ser, tal vez incluso por eso en la Planicie de los Muertos, ella ve a muchas personas que no conoce¿manipularon su memoria? – preguntó algo sorprendida

-Es muy posible Razzia, y tal vez ese monje vestido de luto, es su verdadero esposo – contestó Yoijimbo

-Podría hacer algo para averiguarlo… - contestó ella

-No es necesario, seguiremos con el plan hasta que ella de a luz – interrumpió Braska mientras se adelantaba y entraba a la estancia

"_Braska…_" pensó la hechicera

Yoijimbo la miró seriamente.

----------------------

Miroku e Inuyasha estaban en las aguas termales dándose un baño, solo que el monje miraba su mano y a la vez hacia el cielo.

-Piensas en esa invocadora verdad – le dijo Inuyasha

-Si, no te puedo mentir… - contestó mientras solo dejaba en la superficie la cabeza.

-Yo quiero creer que es ella… pero, tengo muchas dudas… el embarazo de esta mujer no se ve tan avanzado como el que debería tener Sango –

-Esa dichosa Orden debe de estar intentando protegerla y ocultarla – contestó Miroku antes de salir e irse a vestir

----------------------

Sango antes de cerrarse el kimono, miró fijamente su espalda a través del espejo, con los conjuros de Razzia casi no se notaba la cicatriz.

-Tendré que irme de aquí también… - se dijo en voz alta mientras se terminaba de arreglar – estoy poniendo a todos en peligro –

------------------------

Naraku observaba desde los arbustos que rodeaban la residencia. Una de sus abejas llegó con él.

-Así que aquí estás Sango… -

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Hola, después de que la escuela en general me permitió continuar con este fic, me reporto para saludarlos a todos y disculparme por la ausencia. Espero que ya no me dejen tanto trabajo y seguiré + seguido por acá. Este capitulo me gustó mucho, así que espero les guste + a uds.

Ahora a responder los comentarios

Tsuki-one-chan: espero te guste lo que he puesto, que va a ponerse más bueno, así que no te pongas muy impaciente jejeje

Lah-chan: gracias por leerme, tenía que continuar, espero también te guste este capitulo

Saludos na no da!


End file.
